


A ma place

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie (gleeddicted.tumblr.com) prompted : <br/>"Kurt and Blaine were born on the same day, but somehow the nurses made a mistake and switched them, so Kurt is with the Andersons, and Blaine is with the Hummels (I’d like them to keep their own names).</p><p>So Kurt is the one with the stupidly charming big brother and parents who aren’t really there for him, while Blaine is the one who loses his mother, but has a father who accepts him.</p><p>You don’t have to follow the Glee storyline with all the Sadie Hawkins and stuff, but you can. And then they somehow meet and after a while they find out what happened. Maybe one of them needs a surgery or something, but then in the hospital they find out that there was some complication back when they were born, so they look for the other kid."</p><p>Discover how Blaine Hummel and Kurt Anderson met because in every reality, Kurt will find Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleeddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gleeddicted).



> Title from the French song “A ma place” by Zazie and Axel Bauer - it will makes sense at some point and you’ll get the lyrics when it’s relevant (unless you want to listen to it already so please go ahead it rocks !)

Lima Hospital, 15 years ago

“Please help me !” Burt Hummel enters the emergency room like a demented man. “My wife - She’s in my car, she’s going into labor, please !” he shouts and Angela is immediately “in the zone” as they say, rushing toward the entrance - she can see the car parked there with the door opens, and the cries from the parturient woman in the backseat don’t leave any room for debate - following the man.

“Don’t worry sir we’ll take care of her - what’s your name ?” she asks calmly, knowing that the best way for the birth to go smoothly is to keep everything at peace.

“I-I’m Burt, this is Elizabeth,” the man - Burt - answers, stammering a little and it’s always touching, the way the dads kind of lose it in the worst time possible, “it’s - it’s our first and the pregnancy,” he whispers, looking at the edge between panic and pain, “it wasn’t an easy one, we had some scary moments,” he adds, looking at his wife and Angela can only follow his eyes. The woman lying in the backseat looks incredibly frail, like any move could break her - porcelain skin, slender arms and legs (her prominent belly looks out of place) but when Angela looks at her in the eyes to see if she’s in any shape for this or if she’ll need to call the surgeon, she realizes that she’s stronger than she looks at first glance : her big, bluish grey eyes are filled with a fierce determination.

“Hello Elizabeth,” Angie says, putting her face in the opening of the door, “I’m Angela, I’m going to help you bring this baby home safely okay ?” she says with a big smile, raising her hand toward Elizabeth.

“Hi there,” Elizabeth replies, waving at Angie with a wavering smile. “Looks like that little guy couldn’t wait the appropriate two weeks like he was supposed to, huh ?” she adds, looking up at Burt who lets out a shaky laugh.

“Guess he’s too much like his mom, too impatient” he says with a loving smile as the medics arrive with the stretcher.

Elizabeth scoffs, but her eyes are twinkling. “More like his dad, incapable of doing what he’s told to to”.

Angela is bossing the medics around in order to get Elizabeth out of the car, listening to the couple banter with half an ear, but what she’s hearing makes her smile. She loves to attend to lovely couples who love each other so clearly and who are only going to give more love to the little one. As soon as Elizabeth is placed on the stretcher, she guides them all inside, in an empty two-beds room - the maternity ward is full with mothers who already gave birth and are with newborns - the quieter the better for everybody.

Checking Elizabeth’s cervical dilatation, Angela can tell that it’s not going to be a long process. “Elizabeth, i need you to breath through the next contraction, but do not push okay ?” she instructs, placing her hands on the young woman’s knees.

“BUUUUURT !” Elizabeth shouts during the contraction, but otherwise following Angela’s directions. “That’s very good, Lizzie, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” Burt says soothingly, standing by the side of the bed and holding his wife’s hand - well, it’s more likely the other way around and man, she definitely is crushing his hand.

“You’re carrying the next o-AAAAAH!” Elizabeth starts replying before being cut by another contraction.

“You’re doing fine, Lizzie,” Angela comments, “now I just need to get Dr Damshroder to be there for the actual birth, but it won’t be long now,” she adds to reassure the couple.

Exiting the room with a last glance at the parents-to-be who are exchanging giggles and loving words (that’s new), Angela goes to call for the obstetrician in charge when someone calls from behind the nurses’ countertop.

“My wife has to see the doctor … Damstrudel, I believe,” a cold voice says. “It’s rather urgent, she already damaged the backseat of my car”.

Not quite believing what she hears, Angela keeps on placing the call for the obstetrician, leaving her colleague to deal with the man.

“Sir, I think you mean Dr. Damshroder,” Eric - her youngest colleague, and the only male nurse in the hospital - answers with a smile in his voice. “He’s the OB/GYN in charge. Let me check your wife to see how advanced she is and I’ll …”

But the man doesn’t even let him finish. “No. That won’t do. She has to see him immediately,” he cuts Eric sharply, with the tone of a man who is used to get things his way. “And you most certainly won’t be checking my wife, young man,” he adds with so much venom in his voice that Angela has to intervene.

“Excuse me sir - Eric, is there a problem ?” she steps forward, putting herself between Eric and the man (now that she is getting a look at him, she can see that he is tall, with wavy, dark hair and piercing blue eyes). Eric frowns at the man before turning to Angela. “I tried to explain to this … gentleman,” and by his tone, it’s clear that Eric thinks that the dad-to-be in anything but, “that the doctor may have to take care of another patient - your patient - first, but he seems to think that his wife is a priority and that I am not … adequate for the job ?” Eric adds, turning back toward the man with a raised eyebrow.

The man turns red with anger. “Do you know who I am ?” he says coldly, his voice filled with anger, “I am Geoffrey Anderson, you little shit, and I will not tolerate being spoken to like this !”

Well, that “clarifies” things a little : Geoffrey Anderson is known from Lima to Columbus for being a ruthless lawyer, coming from old money and planning only on getting more of it by any means necessary.

“Sir, please keep your voice down,” Angela says calmly, “there are young mothers and infants in here,” she adds sternly. “We are going to take care of your wife, but let me assure you, Eric is perfectly competent to take care of …”

But she was immediately interrupted. “You think i’m going to let this - this _deviant_ touching my wife ? My kid ?” Geoffrey whisper-shouts with a snarl.

Before Angela or Eric can tell him in no uncertain terms what he can do with his opinions, a petite woman, with curly hair tied in a disheveled bun and green-golden teary eyes enters the emergency room with as much dignity as she can muster while holding her very pregnant belly. “Geoffrey !” she shouts when she spots the tall man, who rushes to her side.

“Vivian, I told you to wait for me,” he says, and at least when he talks to his wife, it’s lovingly and carefully.

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” she says between long intakes of air and her husband snatches a wheelchair for her. “It- HA ! - it hurt too much !” she says, looking between her husband and the two nurses who are still looking very angry. Vivian sighs as Geoffrey turns toward them too, the look on his face clearly saying “look what you’ve done” ; by a stroke of luck, the obstetrician arrives at this moment.

“Angela, you called for me ?” he asks, putting his hand on the nurse’s shoulder.

“You the doctor Damstrowhatever ?” Geoffrey asks, pushing his wife’s chair toward the doctor.

Luckily, Dr Damshroder is used to patients butchering his last name so he waves it off. “That would be me I guess” he says with what the entire staff calls his “Buddha smile”, before taking the file on the desk. “Are you the Hummels ?” he asks, reading the name on the paper.

“No, we’re the Andersons, but we have to go first,” Geoffrey says forcefully, practically shovinh his ashamed wife in the doctor’s legs. “I won’t wait any minute for some blue-collar trash,” he adds sotto vocce, though still clearly audible for everyone present. The obstetrician turns to Angela and whispers, “Check if the Hummel mother can wait, I’ll make it as quick as possible - otherwise you’ll have to page Sulic and you know how she can be at this time of night …”

Oh yes, she does know, and no, thank you very much, she doesn’t need the Croatian doctor to come and deliver another baby while inebriated out of her mind.

“I’m on it - come with me Eric, and take an epidural needle,” she calls, before turning to Mr Anderson. “Good night sir, ma’am, and good luck,” she adds, as she says to every expecting parents. However, in this case, her wishes go to the mother because she is going to need all the luck that she can get.

Returning to the room, she finds Elizabeth in the middle of a mean contraction. “Angela is back, honey,” she can hear Burt whisper to his wife with one hand on her hair, the other one being gripped tightly in her hand. “It’s going to be fine,” he adds with a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

Angela tries to smile at them. “I’m sorry, the doctor is going to be delayed - another woman arrived with a … complicated situation, ” _well, no shit_ , “but I come bearing gifts,” she says turning toward Eric who holds up the syringe for the couple to see.

“Young man, I don’t know you, but I love you,” Elizabeth gushes when the epidural starts acting on her pain.

Eric chuckles - he may be young, but he has a unique talent to get the needles in without any mother feeling it coming in. “I’m going to see if the doc is about to be done with the Neanderthal back there,” he whispers in Angela’s ear before leaving.

Angela is sitting facing Elizabeth, checking the progress the baby made in the meantime, and so far, it looks pretty good - especially for a first pregnancy : she can see his head crowning but Elizabeth apparently knows on instincts when to push and when to simply breath. After a moment, the obstetrician opens the door and salutes the parents to be with a tight smile that tells Angela that something didn’t go as the doctor wanted to. As he takes her place and examines the parturient, she stands next to him and whispers “Everything alright ?”

He turns to her for a second, and nods. At least it means that the mother and the baby are fine. Then he turns to the parents looking at him. “Let’s get this little guy out of here safe and sound, shall we ?” he asks with more enthusiasm, a real smile blossoming on his lips.

~~~

Later in the night, Angela is wrapping the little Hummel baby in a blanket in the nursery - boy does he have a set of powerful lungs ! - when Eric comes in fuming and red in the face. Luckily he manages to stay silent while they are with the babies but he gestures for her to join him outside when she’s done. Placing the baby back in his cot she notices that he’s next to the Anderson baby - also a boy, who is making little sounds like a mewing kitten - positively adorable.

“What’s wrong ?” she immediately asks when the door is closed.

“That …asshole filed a complaint against me for improper behavior !” Eric explodes - Eric never explodes, he’s the most peaceful man Angela has ever seen - before collapsing in her arms with sobs wrecking his body. “I’m going to get fired because the almighty Geoffrey Anderson decided he hated my guts !” he cries in her shoulder.

She rocks him against her, shushing him soothingly and waiting for him to cry it out. “It’s going to be okay, Eric,” she whispers continuously in his ear while she rubs his back.

“Oh, I’ll probably find another position in another hospital,” he whispers finally with a sniffle. “But this man … he really needs a healthy piece of humility pie you know ? Thinking that he has a birth right over everybody else,” he adds, before kissing her cheek. “Thank you for being here for me, Ange” he says, before walking away. “See you around ?”

“Sure, Rick,” she calls back before leaning against the wall, deep in thoughts.

A piece of humility pie …

Birth right …

A crazy plan starts to form in her brain, and before her inner conscience call yell at her that this is madness, she executes it.

It’s so simple really.

Especially since the two babies don’t have their first name yet.

Switching the files and the bracelets are a piece of cake, done in less than a minute.

“We’ll see if your blood is so much better than Burt’s,” she whispers, “but I seriously doubt it. Good luck baby Anderson and baby Hummel,” she adds, swiping her thumbs against the two sleeping babies’ forehead. “You’ll need it.”


	2. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 5 to 8, follow Blaine Hummel and Kurt Anderson !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter (sorry ?)

_5 years old_

Blaine Hummel loves his parents.

His mom is the prettiest of all the other moms coming to the kindergarden, and his dad is the strongest, funniest dad that was ever a dad.

And unlike Mrs Cohen-Chang, who always tells him to “calm down, sweetie, it’s not proper gentleman behavior” when he has a playdate with his bestest friend Tina, they only laugh with him when he is super excited and retelling is day - because, seriously, life at 5 is pretty exciting.

~~~

Kurt Anderson loves his mom and his brother.

Even if Cooper is always making fun of him - saying that he freckles because he felt asleep under a sieve, or that his skin is too fair (to which Kurt had replied “you’re not fair either” and Cooper had remained silent) -, he still plays with him and watches the Saturday morning cartoons with him. And their mom is the bestest mom, because she’s all soft voice and snuggles, and that’s all you could ever ask of a mom.

As for his dad … Kurt is pretty sure that his dad is a ghost.

Or a spy that had to leave his family behind to protect them, like the hero in the movie he watched with Cooper even though their mother told him that he was too young to watch him because if Cooper says he can with a shoulder bump and a wink then Kurt can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_7 years old_

Blaine loves reading.

And singing.

And watching movies.

Especially Disney movies.

After he watches “The Little Mermaid” with his mom, he asks her to do his hair like Prince Eric because “he looks so handsome, mommy, please” and Elizabeth keeps on tickling him and saying that he’s already handsome.

(His mom is really the best and prettiest)

(Particularly when she goes with him as Human Ariel for Halloween)

(And that his dad goes as Max)

(They’re awesome)

Blaine loves playing football and soccer at school : it’s fun, he gets to run, he gets to make friends - Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang are quickly becoming his favorite friends - but he also loves spending time with Tina (still his bestest friend) and Santana, because they smell good and they love to brush his curls. And if there is one thing that Blaine loves more than reading, or drawing, or soccer, it’s to be surrounded by love.

~~~

Kurt loves reading.

And watching movies with Cooper.

And cleaning his room.

Seriously.

He loves making sure that everything is as it should be : the bed made before he goes to school, his clothes all correctly folded or placed on hangers in his closet (even if he has to use a stepladder to put them there), his toys in his wooden chest when he’s done playing with them - his Power Rangers go through so many weddings at this point that he always puts them together, in a separate part -, his books neatly on his shelves, alphabet- alphabetiz- by the name of the authors.

Cooper makes constantly fun of him for his tidiness, but he doesn’t care : his mom always pets his head when she sees his romm, saying that he is her little angel, and once, his dad told him that it was good.

What more could he ask ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 8 to 10 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : death of a minor characte (following canon)

_8 years old_

Blaine hates everything.

And he doesn’t need to be an adult to know what hatred is.

He hates that his mother is dead.

He hates it, hates it, _HATES_ IT.

He hates that his dad is not sleeping, not eating, not speaking.

He hates feeling like there is nothing he can do to help.

He hates the way his teacher and every adult around him treats him like he is a porcelain doll on the verge of breaking.

Because he’s not.

He’s a Hummel. Hummel men may bend under pressure, but

_they_

_don’t_

_break._

And he may be eight, but he’s his mom’s little man, and if it only means that he can act so for her to watch from Heaven, then so be it.

Now, he has to find a way to bring the light back in his father’s eyes.

~~~

Burt spends most of his days at the garage, losing himself in his work.

He is grateful for his mother, taking care of Blaine, because he definitely isn’t up to it. He knows he should, he loves his son, but he just …

He needs the time to grieve the love of his life.

Every afternoon, Blaine goes to the garage, eats his snack quietly and does his homework (as soon as he gets back on his feet, Burt is going to spoil that kid rotten). Afterwards, he joins Burt at whatever car he’s working on.

His little hands can’t really grasp the heavy tools, but he asks questions like he does for every new thing in his life - like he used to do with Elizabeth when they went to the park -, his eyes curious and trusting him to teach him and to guide him and wow, is that metaphorical or what ?

Burt just dives into it, spending days showing Blaine the different parts under the hood, explaining how it can go wrong, placing Blaine’s fingers between his to show him how he can tune everything and when they change a carburetor together and after a try, the car roars to life, Blaine gives him the first smile since Elizabeth’s funeral.

It’s almost enough to make him smile in return.

Almost.

~~~

Blaine is fairly certain that the only time his daddy comes back to his “old” self, like how he was before … well, before, is when he’s watching football.

Sure enough, on Saturday, by the second part of the Buckeyes game, Burt lets out some grunting noise when the footballers on his screen are not doing what they should do - well, that’s what Blaine understands from the little he can hear.

Well, if football is the way to dezombify his daddy, then he’s going to learn everything he can about football.

The following week, Blaine goes to the football coach who towers over him several feet up the ground and in his little yet passionate voice, he asks all there is to know about the sports ; mainly the general rules, but also the names of famous plays and teams that faced the Buckeyes. He also spends some time in the library (Burt lets him go to the public Library that is 5 minutes down the road from the school, Blaine is something of a celebrity there and Burt knows his son will be safe) reading old almanachs until he finds the one he was looking for, letting out one the first giggle since … since.

On the next Saturday, minutes in the game, Blaine takes a deep breath and goes to sit next to his dad on the couch. Burt opens wide eyes - Blaine never stays with him to watch the game - but remains silent.

It’s nice to have Blaine next to him, his little man sitting upright and focusing on the TV like he’s passionate about it. By the end of the first period, Blaine is sitting closer to him, his little body practically nestled into his side and Burt smiles down at him.

“Enjoying yourself, buddy ?” he asks softly, putting his arm around Blaine’s frame.

Blaine nods vigorously. “It’s a good game, but I can’t believe the referee didn’t see that foul on the line of scrimmage,” he exclaims, pointing at the TV in outrage.

Burt’s eyes widen even more. _What the hell ?_

“There was a foul, you’re right, buddy,” he mumbles, not quite believing his ears.

Where did that come from ?

Blaine nuzzles impossibly closer to him and looks up at him, his brown and green eyes wide and loving. “They’re not at the caliber of Art Schlichter, right daddy ?”

Burt doesn’t know what makes him prouder : the fact that Blaine looked it up, the fact that his little boy manages to pronounce the god-forsaken name with just a little lisp on the second “ch” of the name, or the fact that Blaine, at barely 8, managed to put his own grief behind him to make him feel better.

He’s definitely going to get him the biggest gift ever as soon as he’s back on his feet.

The sooner the better.

~~~~~~~~~

Kurt hates his brother.

Stupid Cooper who just left their house and never calls to see how he’s doing.

Stupid Cooper who is making his dreams come true in spite of their father being against it so badly he yelled at him to never come back.

Stupid Cooper who, for once, listens to him and never comes back.

Kurt hates his dad too.

He has come to realize that his father is not some kind of super hero who is not here because he has to fight for justice like his Power Rangers.

He knows, in his young heart, that his father is never here because he doesn’t really care.

And no matter how many gold stars he brings home, or how clean and tidy his room is, it will never be enough for his dad to tell Kurt that he’s a good son or that he’s proud of him.

Because he only brings home gold stars and compliments from his teacher, and his room is so tidy it looks like it’s not lived in.

Thank God for his mom.

As they spend a lot of time together, she shows him what is love, what is compassion, what is that weird plant in the garden (it’s actually called a Crocus bush, and the name is a never-ending source of delight for Kurt, though he doesn’t know why), what to do to make sure that the cookies are always crispy and gooey.

But when his father happens to be home …

Kurt is so sad to see her turn into a shadow of herself : quiet, agreeing with all the stupid things he says (because, after all, his father is a stupid dumb hat in his book), not daring to laugh or to show Kurt affection.

At 8 years old, Kurt discovers that sometimes, you have to act like two different people depending on the people you’re with.

It’s a lesson he’ll never forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_10 years old_

Blaine loves 5th grade.

He’s no longer just the sad kid who lost his mom.

Oh no.

Now he’s the star of the PeeWee football team, with the awesome dad who never misses a training session or a game, when most of the boys have to endure their embarrassing moms.

(Blaine is a little bit jealous of them, because he wishes his mom was here to embarrass the hell out of him, but he quickly overcomes those feelings : his dad is the most awesome dad and it’s all that matters)

He kept his love of books, which gives him an advantage on his classmates, putting him at the top of his class ; but unlike Rachel Berry, who likes to rub it in their face and leaves them clueless, Blaine always helps his most desperate comrades when they’re called at the front of the class by whispering the answers.

Tina Cohen Chang is still his bestest friend, and he doesn’t understand most of the boys in his class saying that the “girls are yucky”.

Psshh.

Girls are awesome !

They smell good, they call him a “gentleman” and a “knight” because he defends them – well most of them, some don’t need him and it’s even better – against the monsters, aka older boys who like to bully the 10 years olds.

When the three of them (Tina, Blaine and Rachel) watch “The Little Mermaid”, Rachel whispers in his ear that he’s just brave and handsome than Prince Eric.

While Blaine is almost overwhelmed by his mom’s memory and how badly he misses her, he wonders if he’ll find his Ariel. For now, he’s certain that no girls in class – nay, in the school – would make him feel like Ariel makes Eric feel.

That night, he dreams of reenacting the “Kiss the girl” scene, with him in the boat, but Ariel’s hair are much shorter, and her lips are not as red, and her eyelashes are not as long.

~~~~~~~~~

Kurt is … conflicted about 5th grade.

On one hand, he loves the new intellectual challenges and the fact that he doesn’t have to wait so much for his classmates to catch up with him.

He also loves that now, he can take the bus to go home and doesn’t have to wait for someone – his mother at best, the housekeeper at worst – because he feels like a proper adult.

On the other hand, he hates that he has to go to PeeWee football because football sucks big time – he’d rather go to the dancing classes with Michael Chang.

When he goes to his parents to talk about it, he never expects his father to slap him across the face.

Nor for him to yell at him that he better gets those “faggy ideas out of your head if you want to be my son”.

Nor for his mom to rush by his side and to start yelling at his father that he cannot treat him like that and drive another of his son away.

Nor for the shouting matches to take place every evening his father is back at home, until he goes to them to negotiate : he’ll keep playing football if he can have a slumber party with some of his girl friends.

This simultaneously appeases his father because Kurt obviously is a “ladies man, like a proper Anderson” and makes him more present in Kurt’s life because that little “diplomatic display” is further proof that “this” son won’t bring shame to his name. The very next day, his father gives him leaflets about Dalton Middle School Academy.

Kurt loves hanging with the girls in his class, like Lucy and Mercedes : they smell nice, their clothes always look pretty and what’s more important, they don’t push him around for being smaller than most boys his age and for disliking football.

While in the library, Kurt looks up the word his father called him after hitting him. Unless his father is having hallucination and thinks he’s a British cigarette, it appears that his father thinks that he prefers boys to girls.

But boys are so gross and sweaty and stupid and laughing at the grossiest and stupidest things.

No way Kurt would prefer hanging out with boys rather than with “his” girls.

Although …

When the three of them are comfortably nestled in Kurt’s bed, watching “Aladdin” for the 1312th time, Kurt isn’t looking at Jasmine. He finds himself drawn to Aladdin, much like the princess in the screen seems to be.

The prospect of going to Dalton, like his brother, their father and their uncle before him, feels him with conflicted feelings.

(Boy his life is full of conflict !)

On one hand, he knows that the education is bound to be, like, a whole universe away from what he gets at his present school.

Plus boarding away from his father and the tension he seems to carry around him like a personal grey cloud.

On the other hand …

No more sleepovers with Lucy and Mercedes.

No more cuddles with Mom when Father isn’t around.

Only unknown boys around him.

Kurt has a feeling this won’t go as his father planned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Schlichter was a Quaterback for the Buckeyes from 1978 to 1981, which is my estimation of Burt’s student year at Ohio State (yes I did some research)


	4. A journey in Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little glimpse of our boys through their fathers' eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Homophobic slurs

Blaine Hummel’s first year of Junior High School.

Burt couldn’t be more proud of his son. After all, he was responsible for the Middle school football team winning the championship, so his position in the Junior team is pretty much in the bag. And that, in Burt’s book, is the guarantee of a stellar school carreer.

Oh, don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t want his son to be a stupid jock who only relies on his physcial abilities to get what he wants, who lets the herd tell him how he should act and what he should love, who bullies those who are not as successful on the school ladder.

On the contrary actually.

Burt always praises Blaine the loudest when he brings back home good (nay, excellent) grades or when he tells his Dad about the day at the local shelter where he, along with Tina, Rachel and her dads, played with the less fortunate kids, giving them toys - Blaine even came back with a tattered bunny toy, saying that he had made the “trade of a life time, Dad !”, exchanging his almost brand new helicopter for the plush toy.

(Burt had to swallow his tears - of joy, pride or just amazement at the size of his boy’s heart, he’s not sure yet)

but when Burt looks at his son, perfectly balancing brain and brawn, he feels pride radiating all over his body - some of it is at his son’s accomplishments, some of it at his own ability at raising a kid by himself.

And yet.

When Burt watches Blaine with Tina and Rachel, he can see that Blaine doesn’t feel any kind of attraction to them, that he feels more like a brother.

He also sees the way his son’s eyes sparkle when his favourite actors come on screen.

Always the actors, never the actresses.

And fear swirls in his guts.

Not fear that his son is going to be gay, because that … that’s pretty much obvious - Burt only waits for his son to realize it on his own, and he hopes Blaine will know he can come out to him.

No, not that kind of fear. Burt let that fear behind him in college, when Elizabeth’s sister came out to them because she was too scared to come out to their parents, and when Burt realized that gay people are just people who deserve love and happiness just like everybody else.

Burt’s fears are more centered on the life that awaits Blaine, especially in Lima, Ohio.

Except for the Berries (god, does that call for a good joke or what ?), there is no known homosexual presence in their town. No LGBT Youth center, nothing of the sort.

The nearest city that aknowledges homosexuality with a Pride March is Westerville - probably linked to the presence of the Dalton Academy, with its zero tolerance policy regarding any kind of bullying, especially against gay kids - but it’s still a couple of hours away from them.

That doesn’t stop Burt from driving there, from entering the LGBT center, from blushing and getting the leaflets he knows he might need some day (while getting hit on by the man behind the counter - and that’s a boost for his ego nonetheless) and from coming home and putting them in his sock drawer.

When the time comes, he’ll be ready.

Isn’t that what a good father is supposed to do ? Be there for his kid, no matter what ?

~~~~

Kurt Anderson’s first year of Junior High School at Dalton Academy.

Last year he started the Dalton Middle School Academy, but it’s really only a transition school, adjacent to the main building, to get the boys used to the uniforms and to the environment.

Now … Now it’s “show time”.

Not that Geoffrey would ever use such a fruity language.

But the meaning behind them remains.

Now it’s time for his youngest son to walk in his brother’s steps, in his own steps, in his uncle and in his grandfather’s steps.

The Anderson family is a long legacy at Dalton, and Geoffrey has every faith that Kurt will not tarnish that legacy.

Geoffrey loves his son (his sons, really), he truly does.

But there are a couple of things you need to know about Geoffrey Aaron Anderson.

First of all, he and his brother Joseph were raised with a silent mother and an overtly present father.

A father who drilled into his head (well, in both their heads but particularly in his since he’s the eldest) from a young age that showing emotions outside of the spectrum of anger or content (as in, emotions out of what is manly and superior) was a sign of weakness.

And weakness is not allowed in a proper Anderson household.

Such a strange word, proper.

Especially to describe a child behavior.

In the privacy of his office (both at work and at home), Geoffrey allows himself to wonder about the particularity of language.

And to ponder on his life.

How different life would be if he let himself enjoy the little things.

If he had admitted to his father before he died that he had felt a lot of time like Neil Perry in “Dead Poets Society”. Not necessarily the acting career, but the lack of choices, the lack of having his own voice.

If he had agreed to just talk with Cooper about his future, and not cut the bridges between them.

If he didn’t feel like his wife was judging his every word.

If he didn’t feel like his youngest son hates him with every cell in his body.

If he knew how to reconnect with Kurt.

Because Geoffrey knows, on an almost primal level, that he and Kurt have a lot in common. They’re both ambitious - frighteningly so - with the brains such ambition requires.

They also share a love for sarcasm and for old movies (Film noir is an absolute favorite of Kurt - he knows it, because Kurt keeps on quoting Humphrey Bogart, in both his dark movies and his more uplifting ones, like “Sabrina”, which even Geoffrey can’t criticize because no one is allowed to criticize the magic combination of Humphrey and Audrey Hepburn).

If only he could convince his youngest boy - and, really, the only boy he has left if he doesn’t fix things with Cooper - to spend what little time he spends at home with him, bonding over “Battle Circus” or “The Harder They Fall” …

If only he could find a way to erase the coldness in Kurt’s blue eyes (so similar and yet so different to Cooper’s …).

Shaking his head, Geoffrey takes another sip of Whisky.

No.

He’s not going to be a sentimental fool who doesn’t want and doesn’t let his little boy becoming a man.

Thank God for Dalton Academy. Now, surrounded by similarly wealthy boys, Kurt is bound to see the good in Geoffrey’s ways and opinions, instead of questionning them at every corner.

And if the sister school of Crawford gives him the proper environment to find a proper spouse to live a happy life, it’s only a perk in his books.

Because to be completely honest - and where can Geoffrey be more honest than when he’s alone in his office ? - he has a dreading feeling that his son might be …

One of them.

A … an abomination.

An homosexual.

A fucking fag.

To tell the truth, Geoffrey doesn’t really care about homosexuals - if they want to burn in Hell, it’s their problem.

But he has eyes. He can see how poorly they are treated in this country, particularly in Middlewest Ohio, and while some parts of his brain just consider that if they didn’t want to get insults and baseballs bats to their faces, they just had to make the right choices, the other part of his brain, the one that he lets free to ponder the meaning of “proper” late at night, wants to protect his son from such a treatment.

And if he has to send Kurt to a school that will teach him what it means to be a “real” man for it, then so be it.

Isn’t that what a good father is supposed to do ? Doing everything to make sure his kid is happy ?


	5. 7th grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7th grade, through Blaine and Kurt’s eyes now ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it’s necessary to remind you all that since I didn’t go to an American school (middle school, High school, whatnot) and I’ve never even seen a Football game, this is all purely fiction !!!

Blaine is starting 7th grade.

Bye bye, baby class and Ms. Berger, and hello multitude of teachers, changing classes and new schedule !

He’s not afraid to admit it : Blaine is pretty excited about it all.

Getting a locker, meeting different people in every class and yet keeping his friends with him - he shares some classes with Tina, and that’s the foundation of his week, his only mark really in his new environment.

Plus there is football.

Football is awesome.

Football is great.

Football is …

The highest and the lowest point of Blaine’s week.

Because while he adores being on the field, kicking (no pun intended) everybody’s butt with his talent and leading abilities (first time a kicker is the team captain, Coach Icat says), Blaine finds the after showers …

Complicated.

Well, not so much the showers as the irritating boners he keeps getting when the other guys drop their pants off.

Puberty, hormones and all that jazz really are a pain in his ass.

Oh, he knows that he’s not the only one guy his age with a … hum, “rising” problem coming … “up” (god the puns are endless aren’t they ?) at the most inappropriate of times.

Thing is, Blaine is pretty sure that not a lot - if any - of the guys on the team get rid of that problem by picturing a smooth, boobless chest against their own and large hands stroking his dick.

One in particular keeps returning to his dreams.

Cue dreamy sigh worthy of any romcom Tina and Rachel watch as if it was the Bible.

Noah Puckerman, badass extraordinaire, with a sculptural body - he’s one year older than Blaine but he’s on the team with them anyway because Coach Icat seems to think that he’ll never get a better linebacker.

As kicker, Blaine is often situated one step away from their opponents and it’s ideal to watch Noah run ahead.

Oh, since he’s alone in his mind, he can think it.

To watch his treasure of an ass ahead.

Blaine is pretty sure that it means he’s gay, but he doesn’t want to stick a label.

He has all the time in the world for that.

Plus, it’s not like he doesn’t like being around girls.

It’s just that they don’t seem to have the … proper equipment for him.

And he doesn’t want to disappoint or hurt his dad.

He knows that his dad is not what he seems to be, that he’s far more understanding than the blue-collar, all-American cliché everyone seems to take him for.

But still - Blaine is not 100% sure of his dad’s reaction if his son came out to him.

So he waits, for him to be sure of himself, and to judge his father possible reactions.

It’s not like he has to do anything - coming out is a very personal decision after all, if Rachel’s dads are to be trusted.

But sometimes, it’s like his father knows. He drops little remarks that would sound innocent in most ears, but Blaine can’t help but try to see in them a hint of his father’s possible acceptance.

“Why are they bothering them ? Love is love, right ?”

“That Ellen, she’s really funny”

(okay that one is pretty far fetched)

“Ed Gallagher really was a great player, it’s so sad that he felt like he had no other option you know ?”

(that one is probably the one sentence Blaine will never forget)

All in all, Blaine is pretty happy to be a teenager : he has football, he has great grades, he feels like a good member of their community, he has awesome friends - he may not understand why, all of the sudden Tina stutters when they have to make a presentation in front of the class, but he’s there for her, making the oral presentation and letting her show the slides or the illustrations - and he has his crush to dream about.

Now if he could only get some kind of control over his hormones and his curls (same problem : both act as if they’re an independant organism and act out at the most inappropriate of times) !

~~~

Kurt Anderson loves Dalton Academy.

He was pretty much already sold on the idea in the last couple of years : Dalton Middle Schhol academy was great, don’t get him wrong.

But Dalton Academy.

Now he feels like he’s playing with the big boys (no pun intended).

Marbled floor corridors, heavy curtains covering floor-to-ceiling windows, rich wooden bookshelves, velevet sofas and leather armchairs … He feels like he’s simultaneously in Versailles and in a gentlemen apprentice club.

Kurt knows that they are shletered from the outside world, and he knows that life out of the big walls are nothing like this.

He knows that out of the zero tolerance policy, students get bullied and attacked - hell, even killed - for being different.

For being … like him.

That much has become obvious in the past two years : what could have passed for a simple “taste” for masculine aesthetics can only be seen as his sexual orientation - now that the hormones are making themselves heard, that is.

Like, when he acts as referee to the tennis players on the courts, sweating and running and his eyes have some troubles keeping with the ball because he can’t help but focus on their muscled thighs.

(Try to get down of a high chair with an erection)

Or when his eyes linger on Mr Marcel’s (his French teacher who happens to NOT be a creepy septuagenerian) lower back when he turns to write on the board and he takes off his jacket and voilà : a beautiful brioche that features in a lot of Kurt’s dreams.

While Kurt knows that he is gay, he also knows that he can’t never, ever tell his parents about it.

He’s not even sure he can tell his brother about it.

On one hand, Kurt thinks that with the “bohemian” life he’s leading in Los Angeles, Cooper might be a little bit more open minded about sexual orientations than his father.

On the other hand …

On the other hand, his brother has quite the history of blabbering secrets at the most unfortunate moments.

(like when Cooper told their mother that their father had broken Granny’s China vase while trying to put flowers in it - not a pretty Valentine’s Day for Dad that year)

And he can’t afford to have his father finding out about it.

See, Kurt can face the fact that he shares a few personnality traits with his father.

He can’t even begin to aknowledge the fact that if he doesn’t speak for himself - on other subjects than his love life, for the time being - he might end up exactly like him. That’s the basis of all his nightmares.

So Kurt chooses his battles.

He remains silent about his sexuality but he questions every certainty his father tries to drill into his head.

He tries to show him that he doesn’t have to be a lawyer to be successful and at the top of the food chain.

He knows that his father would love for him to spend what little time Kurt has out of Dalton with him, fixing cars and watching football, but that’s a step Kurt can’t bring himself to take. He prefers to stay in his room with his beloved books, or to spend time with his mother, whose sense of humor and delight in the little things of life are like rays of sunshine for Kurt to pocket and take with him to keep his mind sane.

Yes, he loves Dalton.

He loves to belong.

He just would like to be his own person in the crowd, if only once in a while.

All in all, Kurt is pretty happy to be a teenager : he has access to one of the best education in the country, preparing himself to a golden future ; he has good friends, the kind of friendship that evolve with time like fine Cognac ; he has his mother and her love and her kind words.

He also the prospect of the next year ; next year, he’ll be able to try out for the Warblers.

Who doesn’t want to be a rockstar ?


	6. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th grade aka Coming out time for Kurt (in the canon Anderson timeline if I’m not mistaken)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Homophobic slurs
> 
> The Sadie Hawkins doesn’t happen in this verse, but it doesn’t mean Kurt is going to be bully-free (thanks a lot, Geoffrey)

Kurt is an Anderson man through and through.

And Anderson men don’t back out from a challenge.

No matter how difficult or painful the challenge shall be.

This year, his last year of Junior High School, it feels like he’s facing two monsters, two challenges at once.

First of all, almost the easiest one, all things considered : auditionning for the Warblers.

See, the Dalton Academy Warblers are an institution, a legend among the alumni of the school. What’s more, their acapella quality and their propensity for random concerts during the day have given them a rock star status that can only mean one thing : if being a Warbler means being at the top of the Dalton food chain, then Kurt has to be part of it.

Like his father and brother before him.

He’s been searching the audition process all over the place : he looked up forums online (sadly, how to become a Warbler didn’t turn out as he hoped - it was quite nightmarish, in fact), and he even called his brother to ask him about his own audition, but the heartless bastard hasn’t even bothered to reply so Kurt is, once again, on his own for this task.

(Yes, he feels like he’s on an Arthurian quest. Sometimes, Kurt also feels like he’s Atreju, losing his beloved horse in the Swamp of Melancholy, but that’s another story)

He decides to settle on a classic, something than can be turned into an acapella version easily with the proper arrangements.

Queen’s “Bohemian Rhapsody”.

Of course, since the audition part is really short, he sticks to the most famous part of the song - the one where he doesn’t feel like he’s reading the text from a play -, letting all his repressed emotions out.

_Carry on, carry on,_

_As if nothing really matters_

Kurt knows that his voice is special, peculiar even. Most of the time, he’s torn between waiting for it to crack and drop, to turn into the famous Anderson baritone, and praying for it to never change, to keep its uniqueness.

Singing his heart out in this room, in the Warblers room, surrounded by his peers, by those who - if his father is to be trusted, which Kurt finds doubtful on the best days - will be his loyal friends for years to come, it feels like he’s dropping a weight from his shoulders. Like he’s aknowledging something about himself.

Like he’s allowing himself to be different, to be unique, to be above them all and at the same time be part of the group thanks to it.

(It may not make a lot of sense, but his feelings are all over the place anyway these days)

Like he can start discovering who he really is and that he’s allowed to love himself as he is.

Which brings him to his second task - and in comparison, Hercules’ tasks looks like childs play.

He needs to be honest with his parents, now that he’s completely honest with himself.

Admitting a secret to those who (supposedly) love you, it’s like a milestone on the way to manhood right ?

He decides to divide it into steps.

First, he goes to Cooper, because while his brother might be a self-absorbed, narcisstic jerk, Kurt can’t even question that his brother loves him.

On Thanksgiving, when Cooper comes back from Los Angeles after their mom threw a fit bigger than the house for Cooper and Geoffrey to mend things up -it’s frightening how such a tiny woman can look like a harpy from Hell, and even more scaring, how the two grown men felt like they had no other choice if they didn’t want to end in the turkey -, Kurt takes a deep breath and knocks on his brother’s bedroom door.

~~

Cooper knows that he’s been a shitty brother.

That there have been times, when they were growing up, when he could have been more supportive of his baby brother.

When he could have cheer for Kurt’s achievements instead of bragging of his to diminish Kurt’s effort and bring the light back to him.

Not his proudest moments, that’s for sure.

But listening to Kurt’s voicemail askking for guidance for his Warbler audition, he didn’t not reply because he was too focused on himself.

He didn’t reply because he didn’t know what to say. It’s not like he knows how to manage an audition - his pretty empty resume being exhibit A.

Plus he knows that his brother’s singing ability - and talent in general - is lightyears away above his. If you add the fact that his voice is still as pure as an angel’s, Kurt is a shoe in for the acapella group ; after all, the Warblers have missed a countertenor in their midst for more than 20 years now - no way they’ll pass their chance to have one until Kurt’s voice breaks.

And he had been right, given that his mom told him that Kurt had been accepted in the Warblers’ ranks without even a debate between the Council members.

Anyway, he needs to focus : Cooper knows that there is something going on with Kurt, something that puts his little brother in a turmoil of emotions and introspection.

Something that might call for a brotervention. A crush on a Crawford girl, maybe ?

Right on cue, there is knocking on his door, and since his mother usually calls his name and his father doesn’t bother knocking (when his father bothers with him that is) it can only mean that Kurt is behind the door.

“Come in Squirt,” Cooper calls from his bed.

Kurt opens the door, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “Don’t call me that, you big twat” he mumbles as he closes the door.

Ah. It might be more serious that a first crush. Closed door is a universal sign of serious talk.

“What’s up, little bro ?” Cooper asks, giving Kurt a line to express what he has to say.

Kurt seats on the bed and stares at his hands for a moment, and Cooper understands - he knows how difficult it can be to sometimes find the right word at the right time ; plus, the intensity on his brother’s face is a good experience for his acting career, to learn how to play intense and southful.

Letting out a deep breath, Kurt keeps his eyes on his hands as he speaks. “Do you think our path is written before our birth ?”

Wow, Cooper didn’t expect that level of seriousness. “What do you mean ?” he asks simply, because that needs development.

“I mean, do you think we only follow our Fate, that we’re born a certain way and that there is nothing we can do, or do you think we write our own story ?” Kurt asks and finally looks at him. The emotions in his eyes - the blue so much lighter than his own - seem to take Cooper at his throat.

Where is Kurt going with this ? Is their father already breathing down his neck concerning his future ? Or is it about something else ?

Clearing his throat, Cooper sits up and comes closer to his brother. “I think you’re the master of your fate,” he replies, knowing he just quoted someone but can’t remember for the life of him whom, but never mind. “Look at me, bro” he adds with a shoulder bump, “if I had followed my fate or what was expected of me, I’d be at Harvard by now killing my neck over dusty books, instead of taking every acting job I can find in L.A. while I wait for my big break !”

Kurt lets out a weird little noise - half chuckle and half sob, it breaks his heart - and returns the shoulder bump as he sniffles. “Right …,” he whispers.

“And do you think certain things are written in our DNA ?”

Cooper frowns - where is Kurt going with this ? Before answering, he takes a good look at his brother, the baby brother who has changed so much and who has still so much transformations in his future : he’s wrangling his hands together and the blush is back on his face, whether he knows it or not. He must be so nervous right now, and Cooper has no idea how to help.

But …

Does this have anything to do with his younger self fascination for Aladdin and all the other princes ?

Shit, it does. Cooper has a gut feeling, an instinct stronger than anything, telling him that his baby brother is coming out to him. He also knows that he must be the first to be told, and Cooper is instantly humbled at the trust his brother puts on him.

Taking a deep breath, Cooper puts his hands on Kurt’s shoulder, forcing him to look at him. “I think you’re born the way you are. that the people you meet and the places you go can help you in becoming the man you will be, but that your foundations are your own. You are who you are, Kurt, and you don’t have to change anything for me, or for Father, or for anybody, okay ?”

He didn’t expect his brother to crumble into a sobbing heap, clutching to him with a despairing strength, words managing to come through his tears and cries, words that confirm whta Cooper guessed, but he’s there for him. Cooper shares his strength with Kurt, even for a moment.

Cooper has missed a lot of opportunities with his brother because he was too focused on himself.

He’s not going to leave him alone now.

~~

Why did he chose to tell his parents during the holiday dinner, Kurt doesn’t know.

He only knows that when his father told them to state the things they are grateful for, Kurt took it as an opportunity.

His mother says that she is grateful for having her two sons at the table, and for having the whole family together.

His father says that he’s grateful for the success he has had in the past year and for having his sons with him - the second one may have been prompted by the dark look in their mom’s usually loving hazel eyes.

Cooper says that he’s grateful for making a break in L.A. - possibly, let’s not get over ourself - and for having the best brother he could ever asked for.

Kurt closes his eyes for a microsecond before opening his mouth. “I’m grateful for having my brother back, and for joining the Warblers. I’m grateful for all the opportunities that Dalton gives me,” and at that, he looks over the table at his brother and Cooper’s eyes widen dramatically and he hasn’t even finished to mouth him to shut up that Kurt has already finished his sentence, “if only for the chance to be true to myself and come out safely.”

The silence is physically surrounding them, not a single sound - not even their breathing - cutting it. Until Geoffrey stands up, his chair clattering on the floor.

“No.”

Kurt stares at him with fire in his eyes, while Cooper is frozen by the amount of anger and venom their father injected in one single word.

“No son of mine will be a fucking cocksucker, do you hear me boy ?!” Geoffrey shouts, coming closer to him. But before he can grab him or slap him like he did when Kurt was only a child, their mother is standing between the two men.

Strange how a 5’2, elegant and distinguished woman can look like a lioness on a rampage.

“You will not hurt him again, Geof,” she says, and her tone of voice is so quiet, so matter-of-factly that the scene seems to froze. “We will talk about it, and you will listen to your son,” she continues, putting her hand on his chest.

Kurt is standing behind her, his eyes flying between his parents.

Cooper can’t help but wonder when his brother got taller than their mother, weird thought as it may be.

But their father is not done yet. “Vivian, you can’t really be telling me that you accept this immoral behavior for our son !” he shouts again, but their mother is looking even stronger.

“I’m not saying that I understand completely, Geof,” she says, using his nickname as if it will mellow him, “but what I do understand is that Kurt is our son,” she continues, her voice shaking a little as she puts an hand on the one Kurt is resting on the table, “and that it’s our job to love him and to support him to be him. Him, Geoffrey, not a younger version of me - or of you or of anyone !” she finally shouts.

The fight seems to come out of theri father before their very eyes, like a deflated balloon. “But he’s my son, he can’t possibly be a deviant …,” he says softly, and if the man wasn’t showing an incredible amount of ignorance, Kurt would feel sorry for him.

“I’m not a deviant, Dad,” Kurt says softly, walking around his mom to come closer to his father. “I’m still the same Kurt, who aces all his tests, who speaks French better than his teacher, who beats you at chess every 3 games and who makes the best cinnamon waffles in town,” he trails off, trying to make him see.

His father looks at him and Kurt can see his certainty waver in his eyes. Night blue meets greenish blue for a moment before Geoffrey shakes his head and his resolve is back.

“It’s just a phase,” he says, his voice colder than ice. “I’m going to straighten you up a little,” he adds with a cold smile, as if his joke really is funny.

“Dad !” Kurt and Cooper cry in disbelief, along with their mother who comes to Kurt’s side to put her arm around his waist. But Geoffrey Anderson is a determined man.

“Tomorrow, we’ll work on a car together - getting your hands dirty a little will teach you how to be a real man,” he continues, sitting back on his chair as if nothing of importance happened. “And you’ll join the Lacrosse team with the Montgomery boy,” he adds, pointing his fork at Kurt who is frozen like a statue.

“That shall turn you back to normal,” Geoffrey concludes, taking his cutelry back in his hands. “Now let’s eat”.

Cooper takes a step forward to tell his father where he can shove his dinner and his ideas but Kurt raises one hand at him, his eyes turning a cold shade of blue.

“Yes Father.” His voice is monotonous and it sends shivers down Cooper’s spine.

~~

Kurt sits back, his face mask of obedience and quiet. When inside, he’s screaming and kicking everything around him.

He knew that it would turn out like this.

(Well, he wasn’t quite sure where his mother stood on the subject, and her reaction makes him all warm, save for the anger inhabiting him)

Time to practice what he has learned so many years ago.

Cooper might not be the best actor in the Anderson family.


	7. No one pushes the Hummels around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th grade for Blaine now :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : hint of a crush, implied Blaine / Puck (in Blaine's mind, but still, i don't want to offend or shock anybody) ; homophobic slurs

Blaine is a Hummel man through and through.

And Hummel men don’t get pushed around.

Especially when they haven’t done anything wrong.

 _Yet_.

When big bully David Karofsky makes fun of him for hanging out with Noah Puckerman, calling him a “clingy labradoodle” in front of the whole team in the changing rooms, Blaine doesn’t talk to his father or to new Coach Tanaka about it.

He takes the matter in his own hand and confronts the bigger boy.

“Hey Karofsky !”

Okay, dealing with it during practice, with his Captain armband on, might be considered unfair, but Blaine has to level the field a little.

“What do you want ?” the other boy answers, straightening up so he can tower over Blaine’s smaller frame. Well, smaller doesn’t mean weaker.

"'What do you want, _Captain_ ’, Karofsky, don’t forget who you’re talking to,” Blaine corrects him, injecting as much authority as he can in his voice.

(Not an easy feat when your voice has begun to break only two weeks ago and it keeps on cracking at the most inopportune moments)

Dave rolls his eyes. “Fine, Hummel - what do you want, my lord ?” he repeats, with a little mocking reverence.

And Blaine sees red.

“I want you to stop making fun of me and to stop calling me names behind my back or …or to my face !” he shouts, coming closer to the other teenage boy who takes a step backward before shouting back.

“And I want you to stop spreading your faggy fairy dust around the locker room !” Dave shouts, making sure that everyone hears him, before adding much lower “Looks like none of us is going to get what he wants so beat it, Captain” before passing Blaine by with a shoulder bump that throws him to the ground.

Hence the “You don’t push the Hummels around” comment.

Because Blaine retaliates, from his spot on the ground, grabbing Dave’s ankle and making him fall headfirst, making it a lot easier to punch him just the right way.

Except it’s the first time Blaine has ever punched someone and fuck almighty that hurts. Just as he’s about to throw another one anyway to make sure that Karofsky leaves him well alone, Blaine feels two hands grabbing him under his armpits to pull him backwards.

“Let me go !” he yells, “I’m going to finish that scumbag !”

“Shut up, Hummel,” he can suddenly hear Noah’s voice in his ear, “you’re on thin ice right now, let me and the other guys help you out of being evicted okay ?” and wow, okay, the rush of hot air on his sweaty neck is seriously compromising the flow of blood to his brain and that’s definitely not how he wants Noah to realize that he is attracted to him.

“Fine, fine,” he mumbles, still feeling a blush spreading on his face, but he counts on the others to think that it’s just the anger of the fight. “Just let me go” he adds turning his head and wow, Noah is right there.

“What’s going on, boys ?”

But the moment - because for Blaine, this is a moment - is broken when their Coach comes barreling across the guys who had started to gather around them.

“Nothing Coach,” Noah says quietly, “just a friendly brawl to get our heads in the game.”

Coach Tanaka seems to consider it, looks at them with a hint of suspicion that vanishes almost immediately when his eyes land on Blaine. “Good job, Captain,” he says with a laugh, “getting your men to bond before a big game, that’s leadership !” he adds with a pat to Blaine’s shoulder and boy, he doesn’t hold back. “Don’t forget to shower, boys !” he finally calls, leaving the field.

Karofsky looks at Blaine like he wants to kill him and at Puck like he can’t believe what he’s seeing - the two combined don’t produce an attractive image.

“Never thought he would turn you, Puck,” he finally snarls before rushing to the locker rooms.

Noah spits on his way with a derisive laugh and turns back to Blaine. “You okay here Hummel ?”

Blaine looks at him and hopes that his eyes don’t betray him. “I guess …”

“Don’t mind him, he’s just an asshole who needs to get his anger out of him through his dick,” Puck says, coming closer. “I meant your hand, I saw you flinch after you punched him. Nice cross, by the way,” he adds with a smile and a nod.

If he could, Blaine would carve this smile into every solid surface and save it for all eternity.

“It kind of hurts, yeah,” he says instead, holding out his fist for Noah to look at. The taller boy takes his fist in his hands and pushes at some knuckles that are starting to bruise. Blaine manages to keep from screaming, but he still hisses when Noah touches a particularly sensitive point.

“Thought so,” Noah finally says, nodding his head toward the ice cooler still on the bench. As they come closer to it, he pulls an ice pack from it. “There, it should help,” he explains as Blaine sits to press the ice pack on his fist. “You know, Captain, I could teach you a couple of things about boxing,” he says matter-of-factly, watching his own fists.

“You would do that ?” Blaine asks and his mind goes straight to the possibilities of training with Noah, joking with Noah, showering after the training sessions with Noah …

“Sure thing, bro,” Noah says with a smile and a clap, and Blaine can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, being Noah’s bro is going to be the best thing to ever happen to him.

But maybe he needs to step away from the football team - for his own safety, if the look in David Karofsky’s eyes was anything to go by.

In any case, High school is right around the corner - Blaine will figure his options then, and needs to focus on the now.

But it never hurts to do some planning.

Maybe next year he’ll join the Glee club ?

He didn’t join this year because a) only High schoolers can audition and b) Mr Ryerson scares the beejesus out of him.

And while Sandy Ryerson is not going to be any less creepy next year, Blaine would still have the option of auditioning and adding another string to his college bow.


	8. Sophomore Year, 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we’ve reached “canon Glee time”
> 
> Let’s enjoy season 1 Kurt Anderson and Blaine Hummel shall we ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm taking liberties with the canon Glee chronology but it's all for the sake of the story

Blaine is shaking with excitement.

This is it.

He’s a Sophomore.

Only 3 more years in this school and he’ll be free to do whatever he wants and go wherever he wants and love whomever he wants.

He can totally do this.

The fact that he’s not exactly at the top of the food chain, but pretty darn close to it is a bonus.

A couple of downs though : his crush on Noah Puckerman has not diminished in the summer one iota, and Karofsky is even bigger and meaner than the previous year.

The fact that he spent a good portion of the summer training with Noah - Blaine discovered that his house is not that far from his father’s garage, so it all turned out great - may have only pushed him down even faster on his crush, but he feels like he’s being a good influence in Noah’s life, helping him prepare for the next year (Noah is repeating his Sophomore year so they’re going to be in a lot of classes together, now doesn’t it look like Fate is pushing them together ?) and giving him advice on how to be cool without needing to put the “nerds” in the dumpsters. And surely, good partners are supposed to help each other to be the best version of themself ?

But on the downside, Coach Tanaka seems to be awfully obsessed with the guidance counsellor. Blaine can see it, Ms. Pillsburry is quite pretty, in that doey, always proper kind of way (doesn’t make his motor revving, if you catch his drift), but he would rather have a coach focusing on … well, coaching them than a coach busy making goo-goo eyes at the red-haired woman.

The real good news come a couple of weeks after the beginning of the year, when Mr Ryerson is fired because of inappropriate behavior with a student (now that’s a shocker), and the Spanish teacher (Mr Schuester, he finds out through the school’s vine, even if he doesn’t learn that particular language) takes it over.

As soon as the audition sheet is placed in the hall, Blaine runs to write his name on it - he’s still careful that no one sees him doing it, he knows that it’s been a solid decade since the Glee club was popular in this school, but that’s not going to stop him ! - and finds that Mercedes Jones has already written her name on it. He has a couple of classes with the girl, and Blaine thinks that her laugh alone is pretty musical.

Now, he only has to find Tina and Arthur Abrams to convince them to audition with him. And maybe if he can convince a couple of guys from the team (no, not just Noah) to join, maybe the glee Club can be restored to its former glory ?

But what kind of name for a show choir is “New Directions” ? Maybe he’ll be able to talk about it with their new director.

—-

Kurt’s Sophomore year at Dalton is off to a good start.

Over the summer, he became closer to Wesley and David, two of the Warblers whom Kurt looks up to even if David is his age - the two boys carry themselves with an air of maturity and wisdom that Kurt aspires to. He was already a good acquaintance with David, and the friendship that struck between the three boys seems to have received the elder Anderson’s seal of approval.

As it should : Wesley’s father is one of the most respected cardiologist in Ohio, while David’s father works in the same company than Kurt’s father. Plus, they both have established relationships with girls - maybe that’s the most important point for Geoffrey to let his youngest boy hang out with his friends. Kurt is convinced that his father thinks that the more he stays around straight people, the more likely he is to realize he was never gay to begin with.

Yeah, good luck with that.

Because the moment Kurt blurts out that he’s gay - totally à propos of nothing, by the way, since they were talking about their lunch options -, David and Wes look at him and shrug. “Cool, little fledgling, good for you. Now you decide : sushi or burger ?”

And that was that.

And Kurt has never felt more … at home than with these boys.

His chosen family.

But that’s not the only reason he feels like this year is going to be a good year.

Now, he can fully see the potential of a only-boy boarding school. Especially in such a safe environment.

With teenage boys willing to … “test the waters”, as it is, or willing to come to terms with their sexual orientation. When they are in the locker room after the sports period or after a tennis match, Kurt feels like he’s simultaneously the kid with the key to the candystore and the candy.

Not too shabby for his self-confidence (even if he has his moments of self-loathing when he sees how chubby he is compared to some of the older boys - can his growth spurt put on some speed, please ?)

Being away from his father’s judging eyes and harsh words is the cherry on top of his cake. And if there is one thing Kurt Anderson loves, it’s his cake.

—-

As he takes his first steps on the auditorium stage for his audition, Blaine is struck by an epiphany.

He has to make a path for himself in the artistic world. Be it as a singer, as an actor, as a musician - it’s been years since he touched a piano but with some practice, he’s sure it can all come back to him -, he doesn’t really care but this … this is his world.

“Hello there,” Mr Shuester calls from his seat in the darkened auditorium. “You must be Blaine Hummel ?”

“Yes sir, Blaine Hummel, I’m here to audition ?” he replies with a little smile - he doesn’t want to look to cocky or too nervous. He can’t really help the way his sentence turns into a question at the end though.

“Go ahead, we’re listening,” the teacher says gently, gesturing toward the piano player on the stage.

Walking toward the piano, Blaine gives the blond musician his sheet music. He was so nervous about his choice, but he knows, deep down, that this song is the one for him, to show his abilities and what he can really do - plus the meaning of it is not lost on him. And maybe Broadway is a little on the nose, but he is not going to lie about himself.

With a nod, the blond pianist takes it off his hand and tells him to go in the middle of the stage. Blaine takes a deep breath, remembers his father’s words this morning (“I know you’re going to floor them all kiddo, and remember : no matter what happens, I’m proud of you for trying”) and opens his mouth for the first long note.

_Could be_

_Who knows_

_There’s something due any day_

_I will know right away_

_Soon as it shows …_

The teacher stays pretty silent, only stopping him after his long, high - so high ! - note on “coming to me” with a short applause. “That was very good, Blaine,” he says in the microphone and Blaine can’t help but preen a little at the compliment - he really had worked hard for it, even if he knows some of the notes were flat and that his voice was fragile on some of it, he’ll have to work on it. But that’s the point of a choir, isn’t it ? “We really need strong tenors in this glee club, so I’m confident that I can say : Welcome to New Directions Blaine Hummel,” Mr Shuester says and Blaine barely keeps himself from whooping with joy.

“Thank you Mr Shue,” he says, using the nickname he has heard many students use with the man, “thank you so much !”

Will sits down with a smile as he watches the young man walking away, a spring in his step, recalling his own days as a member of McKinley show choir group.

_Now if he only could get a couple more of popular kids in his choir …_

—-

The Warblers are all assembled in the special room they have an exclusive use off among the Senior common rooms, and new students are meeting the older ones, comparing their previous experiences and chatting about their summers when Mark Peboast, the current leader of the Warbler council, stands up from his seat.

All the conversations immediately die down, all eyes riveted to the tall and charismatic Senior student.

(Nice bass-baritone range, one that complements Kurt’s quite nicely - among other things according to Kurt)

“Attention Warblers,” he states even though silence reigns over the room. “This year might be our year to compete on a national level.” As all the boys assembled start to clap and cheer, he smiles benevolently at them before rising his hand to ask for their attention once more. “Now that we have a cohesive group, with a perfect balance of voices and our little advantage with one countertenor” he says, giving a nod toward Kurt (funny how such a little gesture can send a swarm of butterflies in his body), “I’m confident in our chances in making it to Regionals, if not to Nationals !”

His enthusiasm is so communicative that Kurt can already picture all of them, in their uniform, on a stage in Nashville, the audience on its feet applauding and cheering them on … Yes, Kurt decides as he stands up to clap and whistle with his peers, they can do this. The Warblers are going to Nationals.

And if it gives him the opportunity to get closer to Mark, all the better.

—-

For now, the New Directions are an … heterogeneous group (yes, Blaine knows big words, he’s not in the English AP class for the merit of his pretty eyes). Tina, Mercedes and Arthur - oh, right, he prefers to be called Artie - are already a tight group of friends and while Mercedes and Artie are suspicious to see him, Captain Hummel, kicker extraordinaire, joining their band of misfits, they both seem to trust Tina’s judgement that Blaine is actually a good guy.

As for Rachel … Well, she is a lot different than when they were kids and they had sleepovers with Tina - for one, she seems to be very focus on the Glee club and its success ; almost as if the Glee club’s fate is her own.

For two, she sounds … well, when she sings, she sounds pretty good - very good, in fact, Blaine almost has tears in his eyes when he hears her singing a piece from “Les Misérables” - but when she talks, she sounds slightly demented. But she probably is one of the most talented member of their group (well, as long as Tina pretends to have this stutter), so they endure it.

Blaine might need to have a talk with her though, if she keeps on storming out like she did after their first rehearsals. Oh, Blaine agrees with her assessment - they suck, and big time. He just thinks that maybe, just maybe, using the diplomatic road would be preferable - especially if they want to convince other students to join.

Speaking of which … He needs to speak to his team to convince some of them to join.

There must a couple of guys who can hold a note and who want to rockstars, right ?

Coming closer to the showers after changing, Blaine can hear someone humming, the sound covering the water falling on the tiles.

_Homeward bound_

_Home, where my thought’s escaping_

_Home, where my music’s playing_

_Home_ …

Someone is actually singing Simon & Garfunkel ? And pretty good too, damn.

Feeling just a teeny tiny bit creepy and stalkerish, Blaine comes closer to the showers when he stops and has to use the wall for support.

Of course that sexy baritone belongs to Noah.

Of fucking course.

(And Blaine didn’t catch a sliver of his sculptural backside, no sir)

“Noah ?” he calls, which stops the singing, still stuck to the wall separating the locker room from the showers.

“Hummel ?” Noah calls back. “I told you to call me Puck, bro !”

“Y-yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” Blaine says, trying to calm his nerves. “Hey, I couldn’t help but hear you in there - you’ve got a good set … a good set of pipes,” he continues, slapping his face silently as he hears what he just said.

Can the floor swallow him ? Now would be a good time.

Noah - no, Puck - chuckles. “Yeah, I know, I’ve got the smooth moves and velvety skills to charm the ladies out of their pants,” he says with that cockiness Blaine admires so much in the older boy.

Blaine is kind of swooning here, but he needs to focus. The Glee Club is his team, and he has to do what is needed.

“Why don’t you join the Glee Club ?” he asks nonchalantly, a squeaking noise escaping his lips when he sees the muscular boy leaning over the other side of the wall, arms crossed on his chest God Hummel stop looking at his chest _and oh look a drop of water is going down from his neck what a nice path why can’t I be a drop of water oh shit I’m staring look up Blaine this is not a drill - DON’T THINK ABOUT DRILLING NOW FOR PETE’S SAKE_ but he quickly recovers.

“If you and a couple of guys could join, we would have the requisite number of members and you would give us that “smooth” advantage over everybody else,” Blaine explains, trying to keep his eyes on Puck’s face.

“Nah, I don’t know about that Hummel,” Puck says with a twist to his mouth, stepping forward with - thank God for small mercies - a towel wrapped around his hips. “Glee club is kind of a club for losers and fags you know ?” he says, his tone stating the obvious.

“I’m not a loser,” Blaine says, trying not to sound like a petulant child. “And it’s a lot of fun actually,” he continues, following Puck until the taller boy gestures to the towel ; Blaine only has a semi-second before the towel flies right in front of his face and he can feel his face turning a very … McKinley-ish shade of red.

“Can’t lose my rep, bro,” Puck says, his face in his locker. “See if you can convince more football players and I’ll see okay ?” he finally adds, giving Blaine a small smile, a smile that says “ _see I’m willing to compromise, give me something to save my reputation and I’ll be there for you_ ”.

That’s all Blaine wanted to see.

Not exactly what he wanted to hear though. But he’ll deal with what he gets.

Maybe their new Quarterback ? That giant of a teenager has a nice laugh, maybe it translates into a nice voice ?

—-

As it turns out, Mark is straight. Straighter than a wooden ruler, actually.

That won’t stop Kurt from daydreaming (and night dreaming) about how one day, after he graduates, Mark is going to find him in New York / Los Angeles / London / Paris / wherever his dreams take him and he will tell him that he had been in the wrong all of his life, that Mark had always loved him but that he had been lying to himself but that now he can’t take it anymore - especially because Kurt’s face is everywhere since he’s so worldwide famous - and he has to confess his undying love. And of course Kurt has never forgotten about him and they fall into each other’s arms, kiss and run into the sunset …

“Anderson !”

Oops, he better stops daydreaming during his Algebra class.

“Yes sir ?” he answers, looking everything of the perfect student - as it is expected of him.

“Come to the board and solve this equation, young man,” Mister Polanose calls him, his bushy eyebrows knitted into a severe frown.

Fuck.

—-

Soon enough, Blaine manages to get Noah, Finn Hudson (their new quarterback), Matt Rutherford (their Wide receiver when Noah is not available - otherwise he’s one of their best linemen) and Michael Chang Junior (their brand new halfback) to join the Glee Club - Mike may not like singing a lot, but he enjoys the creative, stress-free environment it provides.

Finn’s joining is quickly followed by his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, and two of the Cheerios to join too.

(Blaine doesn’t brag about it, but he’s pretty proud of himself)

It soon becomes clear though that Coach Tanaka is far from okay to see some of his footballers joining the Glee Club. Which is weird, since Blaine thought that he was friend with Mr Shue, but out of nowhere, he schedules a mandatory practice on their Glee day.

Blaine, as Captain of the team, tries to discuss this arbitrary decision with their Coach - especially when Puck, Finn and Mike look at him with sad puppy eyes (okay, one pair of puppy eyes might have been more convincing than the others but the three combined - sheesh !) - but what he gets in return is a threat to be taken off the team and off his title.

Now he has to make a decision : what’s more important to him ? His status and a chance to get a football scholarship in 2 years, to go to college, or his passion and his love / talent for music - which, granted, could also gain him a scholarship for college ?

Blaine doesn’t know, but he talks about it with Tina and Mercedes, the three of them gathered in his room as they listen to some 1970s music (God bless some of his parents’ choices in music). He also needs their opinion because all signs point to Rachel having a crush on him - more precisely, having a weekly crush on him following a crush on Finn Hudson.

That’s the moment his father choses to knock on the door. “Dinner’s ready kid- hey, I didn’t know you had company,” Burt says with a big smile, opening one arm to hug Tina and raising his other hand to welcome Mercedes.

“Sorry about that Dad we were just …,” Blaine trails off, not really knowing how to tell his dad that he might be about to quit the football team. A blush starts forming on his face but Mercedes comes to his help.

“We’re discussing options for the next prom, since the Glee club is most likely to perform,” she says brightly, giving Blaine a side look that speaks of future discussions.

“Didn’t I hear Rachel’s name ?” But says, looking at his son with a smirk.

“Rachel is in Glee club too, dad,” Blaine answers, looking at his father likes he wants him to shut up.

Burt hums with a little smirk - since when does his dad _smirk_ ?! - and looks at them. “As I was saying : dinner is served - you’re more than welcome to stay, girls,” he adds with a little nod than Blaine can only qualify as courteous.

The two girls giggle before saying that they need to go home, even when they catch Blaine mouthing at them to stay with him.

Because he has a feeling this is going to turn into a very uncomfortable conversation with his father picking his brain about Rachel being a potential girlfriend.

Ugh.

On the other hand …

This could be a good opportunity to come out to the man.

Blaine is not … he’s not exactly affraid of his father, or of him shunning him and kicking him out for being gay, but he’s scared that he might see disappointment in his father bluish green eyes.

Anger he can manage.

Disappointment … not so much.

But if there is one thing that is important to them as a unit, it’s to be honest no matter what ; he owes to his father and to their relationship to come clean with his self-discoveries.

As they’re sitting in the kitchen, Blaine focuses on his food - oh yes, so many different flavors in his … butter and cheese pasta, shit.

Unfortunately, Burt Hummel is not easily deterred. “Want to talk about Rachel - or girls in general bud ?” he asks, in a would-be-nonchalant-if-he-wasn’t-that-obvious tone of voice.

His timing is impeccable too, since Blaine was just taking a sip of his water. Water that procedes to come out of his mouth like a geyser. “Wow, okay,” Burt laughs, taking some napkins to blot the water out, “sensitive subject, huh ?”

Blaine is red as a fire engine and keeps his face to his hands on the table in the timespan he needs to regroup. “Hey, hey kiddo” Burt says, all laughter gone from his voice as he comes closer to his son. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I’m not going to make you. Just …,” he hesitates before putting his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, “you know you can tell me anything, right ? I’ll always be proud of you,” he adds with a squeeze of his hand.

Blaine turns on his seat to face him. “I’m glad that you’re proud of me. But I don’t want to lie anymore." He stops and take a deep breath. "Being a part of the football team and the Glee club has really shown me that I can be anything, and what I am, is, I’m gay,” he says in one breath, not moving his eyes from his father’s face, waiting for his reaction.

Burt sighs, but a soft smile is still on his face. “I know”.

Blaine’s eyes widen to comical proportion. “You do ? Really ?”

Burt releases his shoulder to take off his cap. “I’ve known since you were four and all you wanted for your birthday was a Prince Eric figurine. I guess I’m not totally in love with the idea, but, if that’s who you are, there’s nothing I can do about it. And I love you just as much. Ok?”

Blaine is at loss for words and practically jumps into his father’s arms. Nuzzling his face in his shoulder, Blaine can feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he’s so … happy, relieved, at peace with all of it. Burt hugs him back, his large hands coming on his shoulder blades.

“Thanks for being honest with me, bud,” Burt says softly in his ear as he takes a step back.

Blaine sniffles a little and wipes his nose in his shirt, smiling back at his father. As Burt goes to sit down on his corner of the table, he looks at Blaine one more time.

“You sure right ?”

Blaine lets out a wet chuckle. “Yeah Dad, I’m sure,” he replies with a fond sigh.

Burt raises his hands in surrender. “Just checking - now let’s finish this up so we can go for an ice cream,” he says back with a little smile of his own.

Blaine takes his fork back in his hand and looks at his father. He really was lucky to be born Burt Hummel’s son.


	9. Sophomore Year, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : some implied and unrequited Bluck (Blaine / Puck)

Kurt is over his silly crush for Mark. For good.

All it took was a spied conversation between Mark and another senior about their girlfriends - the way Mark, always proper and gentleman-like Mark talked crassly about the girl’s private parts and their intimacy …

That was enough for Kurt to be efficiently disgusted.

But he’s made his peace with it : he knows that he will find the true love of his life, some day ; he’s young, he’s not in any hurry after all.

And in the meantime, if he can’t daydream or fantasize about a “real” man, he can always resort to fantasizing about actors.

Kurt Anderson is not a real fan of porn - he finds it more amusing than arousing, and Anderson men are supposed to be above their primal instincts - but some actors really, really make him all hot and bothered.

At the top of his list : Adrian Grenier.

“The Devil Wears Prada” is his priority go-to movie for more than Meryl Streep flawless acting.

Again, Kurt is not worried : he knows that he’ll find the perfect man of his dream, the one who will complete him and support him and accept all of him and who will have the perfect name to hypephane with Anderson.

He knows it.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t get lonely at times, especially when he spots some boys quickly squeezing each other’s hands in the marbled hallways.

Kurt Anderson is above being petty and jealous.

But why can’t he have it too dammit ?!

—-

Blaine is a man with a plan.

He even has a notebook with all of it color-coded.

In order to get closer to Noah Puckerman - and get him to realize that they are soulmates and that their destiny is to be together and have awesome, rockstar babies and have wonderful wall sex because come on, given how Puck is built it would be a piece of cake - Blaine has established a couple of steps.

Step 1 - show Noah that he has more than one side

That includes being in Glee Club but not always supporting the music he would normally, though it costs him dearly when he supports Puck and the other boys’ decision to use Gaga week to dig into their inner theatricality (he has to admit, Kiss was pretty awesome - and watching Puck in the form-fitted costume was an extra bonus).

Now that he has made his decision and quit the football team, he has decided to join the Cheerios - or, more accurately, Coach Sylvester has ambushed him and made him his Male Captain of the Cheerios because, in her own words, “after being a jock it will be a breeze for you to lift my girls and even if you’re as small as that country I invaded and conquered last summer, you have the muscles strength for it”.

Whatever that means, he still has a uniform, he’s still part of the school “top dogs” and since Puck spends hours watching / leering at the cheerleaders, it means that he is in his line of sight no matter what.

All the better for him to exploit Puck’s own motto that he’s a sex shark.

Step 2 - Bring them closer

And for that, Blaine has no qualms wahtsoever about using his father’s loneliness.

When guilt starts eating him up, he silences it by reminding himself of the fact that by helping himself, he’s also helping his father. It’s been too long already and Blaine knows that no woman will ever erase the memory of his mother, and Burt deserves to have some tenderness and caring, if not love (the thought of his dad being in love turns Blaine’s face a very unattractive shade of green).

The point is, at a teachers - parents conference, Blaine wastes not even a nano-second before slightly nudging his father in Ariel Puckerman’s way, provoking a meeting à la 101 Dalmatians (he knows that that would make Puck his Perdita, but he doesn’t dwell on it).

“I’m so sorry, my son can be such a klutz sometimes,” Burt says, a hand on her elbow to steady them both. “It’s a wonder he’s with the Cheerios, right ?” he adds with a laugh. Ariel is chuckling too, and she looks .. younger, as she smiles up at his father.

“Dad, this is Mrs Puckerman,” Blaine introduces them.

“Ariel” she corrects him, raising her hand toward Burt. If Blaine knew any better, he would think that she looks … coquettish, but he’s not quite sure.

Burt shakes her hand and smiles at her. “Burt Hummel,” he says, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. “Our sons are - were on the football team together, right ?” he asks feeding the conversation.

Blaine internally rubs his hands together as he takes a step toward the buffet in order to let them talk. _Excelleeent_ : his plan works like a charm.

But when he comes back to his Dad with a plate of crackers and carrot sticks, he’s no longer talking with Ariel Puckerman ; no instead he’s talking, quite amiably at that, with Carole Hudson, Finn’s mother.

_Nonononononono abort ABORT MAYDAY !_

“Dad ?” he asks quietly, managing to keep his inner freak out from crawling out.

“Ah Blainey, this is Carole,” Burt tells him, and there, right there in his eyes, Blaine can see a sparkle that has been missing for the past 7 or so years.

Blaine sighs. Sure, he wanted his dad to start dating Puck’s mom in order to get closer. But when he sees him already falling for that sweet woman who looks at Burt like he has lighten up the Sun - and who may or may not have a washed denim fetish but that’s to be analyzed later -, he knows that he can’t stand in their way.

On the plus side, Puck is Finn’s best bro : if their parents start dating, the two of them might start hanging out and Blaine will never deny Finn his bro time.

You can count on it.

—-

They lost at Sectionals.

Kurt has a lot of problem comprehending what happened.

They rehearsed, the practiced all of their - granted, limited - moves and they were perfectly on pitch with their acapella mash up of Boyz II Men songs.

How did they lose ?!

Well, okay, maybe it’s because they were against the all-time Ohio champions Vocal Adrenaline but they had no soul whatsoever !

Kurt is devastated - he’s so depressed that he doesn’t touch his hair two days in a row.

And Mark doesn’t even look that phased about their loss. He keeps saying that by competing for the first time, they’ve started drawing their path to the crown and that the next wave of Warblers has to keep up the good work.

Actually, the Warblers meeting following their loss at Sectionals is used to elect the next members of the Council since all of the members are Seniors.

Kurt puts his mélancolie aside to applaud Wes and David getting their nominations : Wes has been born ready for the job, and David will be a voice of wisdom in the Trium Vera they will constitute with Thaddeus, another of Kurt’s classmate who seems to be very … intense, to say the list, about a lot of things when Kurt thinks about it (which he tends to avoid at all cost because Thad is acting a little stalkerish and a lot fanboyish around him and it creeps him out).

While he’s applauding for his friends, he can see yet another classmate - Trent, is it ? - smiling and whistling. They exchange a look with a smile.

They joined the Warblers together, and Trent had complimented him on his voice while Kurt had to admit that what Trent lacked in extraordinary range, he made up with passion and emotion used wisely.

Trent is on his list of “undetermined” boys - he feels like it’s really not his place to assume anything on his comrades sexuality based on attitude or fashion statement.

And while Trent is not exactly his “type” (if he has a type, that is), while he has come close to Wes and David, Trent is a good acquaintance, one Kurt feels like he can trust.

For the upcoming year, with Wes and David taken away on Council duties, he’ll definitely need a friend.

Yes, Trent is an acquaitance. But Kurt knows he can be his friend.

—-

They make it to Regionals.

They don’t even have a year under their collective belt, and yet the New Directions manage to wing a performance and to beat two other choirs who had used their setlist.

Blaine is on Cloud 9.

Okay, sure, the Babygate with Finn, Puck and Quinn had been a hard blow on everybody - his crush on Puck might have reached its end - but Blaine tried to apply his leadership techniques to their little group, forcing them all to talk before someone blew a fuse and while there are some tensions - of course there are tensions in the group, they are teenagers - the way he played peacekeeper has been noticed.

One evening when Blaine and Burt are spending the evening at the Hudsons to watch a game “as a family” (wow, that’s going to need time to get used to it), Blaine and Finn end up alone in the living room while their respective parental figures are in the kitchen “fixing after dinner snacks” - Blaine and Finn smirked at the blushing adults at that poor excuse of … of an excuse - and Finn puts the TV on mute before turning to Blaine.

“You did good.”

Blaine turns to look at him with a frown. “Huh ?”

“When we were all losing our shits because Quinn had cheated on me, and was trying to make me believe I was the dad, and we realized they had stolen our songs - you were the only one keeping your head straight,” Finn says, a chuckle interrupting him, “hey that’s funny, that your head was straight and you’re gay …”

Blaine can literally feel the blood draining from his face. “Wha-what ? B-b-but nono i’m not … I’m not gay, Finn,” he stutters, trying to keep his voice from shaking and cracking.

Finn puts a hand - God his hand is ginormous ! - on his shoulder, steadying him somehow. “It’s okay dude, we know you’re not … padatory or something”.

“Predatory,” Blaine corrects absentmindedly, before bowing his head and looking at his hands. “Does everybody know ?” he asks quietly.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Finn nodding. “But it’s okay, Blaine, seriously, you’ll always be our Captain, you know ?” he says with his goofy smile.

Blaine can see why Rachel and Quinn seem to swoon around him - not exactly his type, but he can see it, incapable of not returning the smile.

“And after what you did at Sectionals, the way you manage to make the arrangements for the songs I found and make sure the choregraphy would not look sloppy … I think you should be the co-captain of the Glee club,” Finn finally says, and Blaine feels like he has just been knighted.

“You’re sure ?” he still asks, knowing fully well how difficult it can be for a boy their age to step down and to put the “common good” before their pride.

“Yep,” Finn says, leaning over to grab his can of soda. “Less responsabilities for me and more work for you, Hummel - as long as I keep a couple of solos,” he adds, looking pointedly at Blaine.

Blaine laughs, raising his hand for a well deserved high-five. “You can count on it, bro !”

From the kitchen doorway, Burt looks at the two boys on the couch and squeezes Carole’s shoulder.

He knows that he’s falling, and fast, for the woman standing in front of him, but he just wanted to make sure that Blaine wouldn’t feel like he was being replaced for a “better”, straighter son.

As long as he doesn’t treat them differently, he knows that it will be okay.

They will be okay. As a family.

—-

His friendship with Trent has opened a couple of doors for Kurt.

First of all, the boy has a collection of hair products that would not look out of place in the fanciest of department store and Kurt discovers the merit of hairspray to keep his bangs out of his face.

Second of all, Trent is completely at ease with Kurt’s sexual orientation - he defines himself as asexual and that alone is a whole new world for Kurt, who has always lived in a black and white world, where there are only two options, sexually-wise : straight or gay. Trent explains his point of view on the subject, and gives him a couple of websites to learn more about it, more about the different components of the LGBTA community, from different opinions and different sources.

Third of all, he can talk to Trent about his father.

See, Trent’s parents are not like Wes’ or David’s or Kurt’s : they’re a couple who has managed to save money for their son’s education, but status and wealth are not the things they use to estimate your worth as a human being. And Trent has inherited, embraced those values, and while he is thankful for the opportunities Dalton are giving him, he keeps a sarcastic look on some of the boys snobisms.

One evening, they decide to watch “Mulan” on Kurt’s laptop, and Kurt loses it when Mulan feels like she has to save her family’s honor but might lose her father’s in the process : it’s like a logorrhea, all the words pouring out of his mouth and he can’t stop them, tears falling down in the same way and Trent takes him in his arms, rocking them until Kurt feels empty and quiets down.

He feels empty but he feels better ; Trent jokes about investing in a therapy couch and Kurt giggles through his last stray tears.

Once he calms down, he expects the whole situation to be awkward - God knows that were it be anybody else or, God forbids, with his parents, his breakdown would have been followed by awkward smiles and tense half-gestures - but he’s once again surprised by the other Warbler. Trent hands him a tissue, pets his hair and sits back at the head of the bed, asking him to give him the bowl of popcorn.

Kurt doesn’t feel like Trent is dismissing his breakdown or his problems - on the contrary, he feels like Trent has heard him, held him through it but is not going to use it against him so why would he linger on the subject ?

That’s the moment Kurt knows he has found a true friend in Trent Nixon.

—-

They lose at Regionals and it means the end of the New Directions.

Their Journey medley was good, Blaine knows it, and they had the energy, the uniformity needed to be considered valuable contestants but still - Vocal Adrenaline unstoppable machine was tough, too tough maybe for such a young group as they are.

Blaine tries to keep everybody’s mood up, but he can see it, the truth in Mercedes words, that the moment the group is disbanded, they won’t speak to each other.

Well, he’ll still have Finn and Puck and the cheerleaders - the Cheerios still have Nationals to win, and Coach Sylvester is trying to make good use of him taking French for some kind of soft rock medley - and Tina is not going to bail on him, but Blaine lets out a few tears when he’s back in his room because he will miss the sense of belonging in a group. Not just being in a group - he still has that, but feeling like all of him is accepted and embraced in this little unit they have become in the past year.

When Quinn was swept away with her contractions wrecking her small frame, Blaine’s eyes went directly to Puck to judge his reaction (and act accordingly). His eyes went wide, full of concern for the girl, full of fear for what was going to happen, full of so many emotions that Blaine had to look away, feeling like he was witnessing something too private.

Blaine sighs as he recalls Puck’s slightly defeated face when he came back from the hospital, reassuring all of them about the health of the mother and child, and telling them about Shelby’s surprising decision to adopt their Beth.

For a couple of days, Puck had looked vulnerable, more fragile than ever and Blaine can feel old feelings making a grand return - truth be told, he doesn’t know if these feelings had ever disappeared for good. However, he is determined to be a good friend for Puck in this period of need, so he hovers around the taller boy, offering cookies and rounds of video games, always managing to bring a smile, no matter how small, on Puck’s face.

One evening, a couple of days before the Cheerios’ departure for their National competition in Washington, they’re both in the Hummel living room playing GTA, a bowl of chips between them when Puck presses the pause button out of nowhere. Blaine keeps on munching his mouthfull as he turns to him. “What gives, bro ?”

Puck takes a deep breath, looking like he’s steeling himself for what he’s about to do - or say. “I wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done in the past days,” he says softly, his brown eyes looking slightly … shiny - is Puck going to cry ?

“No need to thank me, Noah,” Blaine says gently, clapping Puck’s knee and thinking (hoping) that this is it. “You would have done the same for me,” he adds with a dismissive shrug.

And Puck’s face looks even more serious. “You know that I have your back, no matter what, Hummel,” he says, his voice strong as steel. “You’re my man,” he adds with a boyish smile that sends Blaine’s heart into Olympic levels of sommersaults until Puck finishes his sentence, “even if I know you want a piece of the Puckzilla for yourself”.

Blaine is getting dizzy from the way he feels like he’s simultaneously turning livid and blushing like a fire engine. He can’t even stutter an excuse, he’s just opening and closing his mouth like some sort of enlarged beta fish.

“Hey it’s okay bro,” Puck says, his turn to clap Blaine’s knee, “can’t say that I blame you,” he continues, a smirk appearing on his face and Blaine knows in this moment that Puck has grown more than all of them in the past year.

That doesn’t stop him from taking on of the pillow on the couch - courtesy of Carole - to smash him in Puck’s smug face. “Jerk”.

From under the pillow, he can hear Puck’s boisterous laugh and Blaine can breath with more ease. They’re good, they’re okay, he’s not going to lose Puck’s friendship.

That’s all that matters.

—-

Trent is acting weird.

Not particularly around Kurt, but as the year approaches its end, he is very peculiar, spending all of his evenings in his room and he doesn’t want to share the source of his obsession.

Until Kurt corners him in one of the alcoves dispatched along many of the Dalton hallways. “Trent Peter Nixon, you’re going to stop avoiding our lady chats and you’re going to tell me what has you all jittery and weird” he says without preamble as he closes a door behind them.

Trent turns a delicate shade of pink but keeps his mouth shut - he actually bites his lower lip to keep from talking - and shakes his head.

“Come on, Trent,” Kurt whines, “it can’t be that embarrassing ! I mean, we both know it won’t be porn,” he says, already trying to deduce by himself, “and that’s the most embarrassing thing a man our age could obsess over !”

“For fuck’s sake, Anderson, can’t you just drop it ?!” Trent explodes, and it’s so rare to see the overall peaceful boy losing his temper that Kurt is temporarily speechless.

Temporarily.

“I’m your friend, Nixon,” he shouts back, his arms opened in an exasperated gesture. “I really can’t find a single topic that would warrant you shunning me like that and …”

“Cheerleading competitions.”

Kurt stops in his track when Trent soft voice comes from his corner of the room.

“Say what ?”

Trent sighs, dropping his head against the stone wall. “I am a cheerleading competition aficionado. I like watching the different squads competing performing, I like guessing what rank they’re all going to get, and tonight is the Nationale finale competition and I didn’t want you to know about it and make fun of it,” Kurt lets out a gasp but Trent is on a roll, “and if you knew you would try to convince me that this is bullshit and I don’t want to be judged for what I like, okay, this is my hobby and I’m proud of it and you can suck it because tonight I’ll be in front of my TV watching those 10 teams give it all they’ve got in front of millions of viewers and i’ll be among them and you can judge me if you want that won’t change a damn thing about it !”

If Kurt was not trying to keep his heart in one piece, he would be impressed by the fact that Trent said it all in one breath.

“First of all, take a deep breath,” he says calmly, walking toward Trent with raised hands until he joins him by the wall. “Second of all, please tell you didn’t really think I would mock your passion,” he continues, fearing Trent’s answer that would confirm that he’s turning into a gigantic pompous jerk like his father but Trent silently shakes his head, so that’s a relief. “I’m more than happy to learn a new field,” he says afterwards, smiling and wrapping his arm around Trent’s shoulders, “so you’ll have to make some room for me tonight okay ?” he concludes, squeezing the other boy’s arm.

Trent lets out a little giggle and a sniffle and shoulderbumps Kurt. “First things first, Anderson,” he says, his voice shaking just a little bit, “I have to tell you the rules and who are the favorite and the challenger !”

Kurt straightens himself. “Lead the way, good sir !”

—-

Blaine is going to be sick.

He seriously is going to puke the joke of a lunch he managed to chew down and he’s going to redecorate the Championship arena.

Logically, he knows that they’re ready : Santana and him have been joined at the hip for the past two weeks, singing and practicing the proper enunciation of the damn lyrics, and the squad has polished the routine to the point where they can do it in a semi-coma.

But still.

Millions of viewers.

Nationwide.

Holy shit where is the trashcan - and his passport ?

“Calm down, Lucky Charm,” Santana suddenly says from behind him, a cool hand landing on the nape of his neck (boy that feels good). “It’s in the bag, Hobbit, don’t sweat it - just keep it like we practiced and it’s going to be just fine,” she drawls the last words, a genuine smile stretching her lips fleetingly.

Their common time in Glee has taught Blaine that there is more to Santana than her bitchiness and apparent rudeness ; the time they just spent together for rehearsal purposes have taught him that she’s actually very sweet to the lucky people she grants access to. so he knows how to read what she just said for the compliment that it is.

“JLo, Zuko, you’re in in 5 !” Coach Sylvester shouts at them as the squad is getting ready on the stage. They nod at each other and get to their marks.

The music starts, giving Blaine is cue as the team starts the slow movements and careful rotations that will bring the momentum to the whole routine.

_Serait-elle à ma place (Would she be, in my place)_   
_plus forte qu’un homme (Stronger than a man)_   
_Au bout de ces impasses (At the end of those roads)_   
_Où elle m’abandonne (Where she leaves me)_   
_Vivre l’enfer (Live through Hell)_   
_Mourir au combat (Die in combat)_   
_Faut-il pour lui plaire (Do I have, to please her)_   
_Aller jusque là (To go through all that)_   
_Se peut-il que j’y parvienne (Could I succeed)_   
_Se peut-il qu’on nous pardonne (Could we be forgiven)_   
_Se peut-il qu’on nous aime (Could we be loved)_   
_Pour ce que nous sommes (For what we are)_

The range is so low that it takes all of Blaine’s focus to keep in pitch, giving Santana her opening.

_Se met-il à ma place (Does he puts himself in my place)_   
_Quelquefois (Sometimes)_   
_Quand mes ailes se froissent (When my wings are folded)_   
_Et mes îles se noient (And my islands are drowning)_   
_Je plie sous le poids (I bend under the weight)_   
_Plie sous le poids (Bend under the weight)_   
_De cette moitié de femme (Of this half of a woman)_   
_Qu’il veut que je sois (He wants me to be)_   
_Je veux bien faire la belle (I can be the Beauty)_   
_Mais pas dormir au bois (But not a sleeping one)_   
_Je veux bien être reine (I can be the Queen)_   
_Mais pas l’ombre du roi (but not in the King’s shadow)_   
_Faut-il que je cède (Do I have to give up)_   
_Faut-il que je saigne (Do I have to bleed out)_   
_Pour qu’il m’aime aussi (So that he can love me)_   
_Pour ce que je suis (For what I am)_

Her voice is carrying through the auditorium, strong and fragile at the same time, and when they reach each other in front of the squad, their voices blend so beautifully Blaine can feel tears gathering in his eyes.

_Je n’attends pas de toi que tu sois la même (I don’t expect you to remain the same)_   
_Je n’attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes (I don’t expect you to understand me)_   
_Mais seulement que tu m’aimes (But only for you to love me)_   
_Pour ce que je suis (For what I am)_

Between the obvious emotions they’re both tapping into, the skill of the squad performing faster and faster as their voices grow stronger and stronger and the fact that they’re the only ones singing in another language, it doesn’t come as a surprise to see them winning.

—-

Kurt is still in shock after what he just saw.

Trent is too, obviously, cheering for the winners, but Kurt can’t get the image of that boy, that dark haired boy in the red uniform singing his heart out in French about wanting to be loved for himself.


	10. Junior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior Year / Season 2, part 1, let’s get on with that people !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : I’m not a doctor, I don’t work in the medical world - sorry if I’m making any mistake ?

Kurt made it.

Without even needing his friends in the Council to use their nepotism to put it here, Kurt Anderson is the Warblers’ elected lead soloist for the year.

To say that he’s over the moon is the understatement of the century.

Everyone can see it : he walks taller, more sure of himself and his abilities - as a singer and as a leader as well -, and that fact that he is single and-or gay doesn’t change anything to the fact that the young Anderson is one of Dalton major players.

Still …

Kurt is a little puzzled by his dreams.

Not the ones where he’s riding a unicorn into a double sunsets with robots courting each other and mechanical trees (even if those are disturbing).

No, Kurt is puzzled by the dreams that leave him sweaty and aching in his pants, on the good nights, or sweaty and with ruined pajama bottoms on the bad ones.

He’s familiar with the concept of wet dreams, of course, ever since his puberty hit him like a freight train. But it used to be built around Mark, for a while, and then Kurt’s subconscious provided nice visuals using patchowrk bodies of different actors - Ryan Gosling’s pecs, Kit Harington’s chin and curls, Zac Efron’s V-shaped torso, Joe Manganiello’s arms etc. - but recently …

Ever since that damn cheerleading competition he watched with trent at the end of their Sophomore year, Kurt can’t get that male cheerleader out of his head.

He didn’t catch his name, he can’t be sure of his age, he only knows that he goes to McKinley High School - and good grief, that public school is only two hours away, that’s practically nothing - thanks to Trent’s obsession with the McKinley Cheerios, and Kurt Anderson is above petty stalkering.

In theory.

Because in this day and age, information can be found so, oh so easily ; a quick survey through the Cheerios page on Facebook could tell him everything he could want to know about the male vision in red and white.

But he won’t do it - he might ask Trent to browse through it at some point, but he won’t do it.

Kurt Anderson is a gentleman through and through, and no amount of wet dreams of the scrumptious backside in red polyester taunting him will change his mind.

—-

Blaine is facing a conundrum.

On one hand, his status as Cheerio champion is pretty sweet and he gets to hang out with Santana who is a lot less scary than she wants to appear and a lot more fun than anyone could guess.

But Quinn is back at full force, more maniac than ever and she intends on getting her crown back, putting every member of the squad in a competitive funk.

On the other hand, there is a new Coach for the football team, and she is made of awesomeness and no-nonsense. Coach Beiste is a celebrity all around the state for being a champion maker and the Titans are damn lucky she agreed to come to Mc Kinley.

And apparently, she really wants Blaine to come back to the team, to put them back on a winning streak.

But Karofsky seems to be on a rampage ever since Blaine made his official coming out. Seriously, the boy was a big bully before but now … Now it seems that he is targetting Blaine out of all the Glee kids, and with more brutality and viciousness than before.

Blaine wants to talk about it with his Dad, but he’s in the honeymoon phase with Carole Hudson - so much, in fact, that Blaine can already hear the bells of a proper, official honeymoon - and Blaine doesn’t want to be the grey cloud in their sunny sky.

So he braces himself every time he sees the bigger boy in the hallways, he fights back and hides the bruises and he keeps quiet about it with his friends and teachers.

But as strong as he tries to be, his resolve is starting to melt away. It’s just so hard to be fighting all the damn time ; all he wants is to be left in peace, to go to school and from class to class without having this feeling of dread everytime his eyes catch a flash of a letterman jacket coming toward him.

It’s a daily blow to his moral, and even with Puck and Finn’s friendship, and with Santana’s disguised support, it is difficult. He remembers his father mentionning a private school in Westerville, but even if they could afford it - they can’t, not without digging into Blaine’s college fund and as long as he doesn’t have a secured scholarship, he doesn’t want to take the risk - Blaine doesn’t know if he could leave everybody - Puck, Tina, Santana, Artie, … - behind.

They’re his friends, his chosen family.

He just has to buckle up and deal with it like a man.

Like a Hummel man.

By pushing back whenever someone tries to drag him down.

—-

Being the lead soloist is not as good as he thought.

Oh, he gets a good amount of recognition and “fame” among their peers, even out of the Warblers common room.

The title does have its perks.

But he has to stay with the Council and listen to them endlessly debate over songs choices, and arrangements, and compare notes on their future competition …

One thing can be said about Wes : he is ruthless and he wants a win under his belt before he leaves the walls of Dalton Academy.

At any price.

Even if it means twicking and working on every note, every arrangement til he thinks it’s perfect - and then work some more on it because there is no such thing as perfect perfection.

At least, during the regular Warbler meetings, Kurt can count on Trent, Jeff and Nick (two new recruits who look as different as can be but are eerily on the same wavelength) to have fun and to let lose a little - as lose as Dalton boys can get, that is.

The one downside to his status as lead is that while it grants him a stardom position inside the walls, it sets him apart among his peers, like Kurt is on a pedestal or something.

It’s not exactly lonely, he’s never alone anyway, but he can see a distance between him and most of the Warblers - particularly those who have been with him from the very beginning - and Kurt tries to not let it affect him, he does, because Anderson men don’t let petty, jealous people who are beneath them affect them.

But it still hurts a little when he sees Warblers arranging for an out of the walls lunch and he isn’t invited.

—-

Guilt and fear.

Those are the two emotions battling in Blaine’s brain, and there is no room for anything else.

Guilt about being responsible for his father’s heart attack - that part is logically easy to quiet, since Blaine knows that their fight can’t be the only thing that lead to Burt having a heart failure big enough to put him in a coma.

But still.

That may not be the only thing, but Blaine is convinced to his bones that it’s one of the factors responsible for his father lying on a bed hooked to too many machines and unresponsive.

Guilt about him acting selfishly, putting his teenage wishes and dreams above his father’s simple request.

Fear of losing his father and staying alone in this fucked up world.

Fear of the last words exchanged between them be words of disdain and disappointment.

And yet, somehow, the Glee club manages to make some way for another emotion * though it’s clearly not the one they expected.

Anger.

Blaine is so angry that even Puck doesn’t want to challenge him in their Fight club meetings.

How dare they tell him that he cannot not believe in a higher power ?

Tell him that it’s not right to be an atheist ?

Tell him that there is one more thing that is obviously wrong with them ?

Blaine would never tell them that he thinks they’re hanging to their faith like a drowning man sticks to his life buoy, would he ?

Under normal circumstances, of course he wouldn’t - that would be hurtful and petty.

Then again, Blaine is not under normal circumstances as he feels like his whole life is cracking under his feet. So when Mercedes and Tina gang up on him during the Glee club rehearsal (after an admittedly beautiful rendition of a Whitney Houston song by the two girls), Blaine loses it. “That was beautiful but no God is going to help me out of it,” he starts to explain, but when he sees the look of shock on each and every of his classmates’ face, he lashes out, his voice rising as he goes.

“I don’t believe in God - unlike all of you, apparently, I don’t need to believe that someone else in taking care of my Fate. Only I am the master of my Fate, I decide what I want to believe and what I want to do ; my achievements are my own, not a gift from some benevolent Santa hiding on the dark side of the Moon and who would play with us like we’re his puppets !” Blaine can feel tears pooling in his eyes, more out of anger than anything else (even if there is a painful pinch of disappointment swelling in his guts) and he swipes them off with the back of his hand, letting his hand fall onto his neck. “I never tried to convince you that you believe in something that doesn’t exist,” he says, his voice softer and pained as he looks at Tina - his best friend, his partner, his chosen sibling - “don’t try to force feed me your beliefs,” he concludes as he leaves the room.

Later, a couple of days later, he has calmed down and tries to explain to the assembled club that his life buoy, his rock in the storm that Life in Ohio for a gay boy can be, has always been his father. Blaine explains that when his mother died, when his bond with his father became the only thing that kept them both sane.

Blaine recalls a memory of Burt trying to sing Beatles song to him, and one in particular seems appropriate in this hour of fear.

Before the song begins, Blaine wants - needs - to explain the true story behind the song, that it’s not about religion but more about putting your trust in someone else, someone tangible. That Paul McCartney was speaking about his mother in this song, but that he wants to sing it because he feels like it can connect them all together, uniting them as a cohesive group.

As he starts singing, Blaine can see Mercedes, Puck and Tina humming the melody in counterpoints to what his voice will do and they exchange smiles that confirm what Blaine already knew.

That even though they have their differences and their opinions, their friendship will not let it get in the way.

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree_   
_There will be an answer, let it be_   
_For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see_   
_There will be an answer, let it be_

—-

The school’s dean gives them the names of their competitors for Sectionals this year.

And Kurt doesn’t know who screams the loudest, of Trent or him, when they hear that they will be facing the McKinley High New Directions.

He does know that he gets an earful of Wes and David’s lecture about the proper gentleman behavior etiquette when demonstrating one’s happiness afterwards.

But the two friends can’t care less because facing the New Directions - who have an alarmingly comprehensive Youtube account of each and every performance they’ve done so far - means getting to meet the members of the Cheerios who are also in the choir group.

Ok, maybe Trent is the one screaming and flailing the loudest, because he’s the “fanboyest” of the two.

But Kurt is excited on a whole other level - this competition could help him into meeting the Cheerio male captain, the boy with the curly hair and the out of this world backside, the boy (boy ? man ?) who has a velvety voice and the stage aura of a true star.

The guy who came out on National Television as he was interviewed with his Coach with a joyous “Raibow Warriors Woohoo !” just before the tall blonde woman smashed him off the screen.

The guy who makes his head dizzy and his body hard everytime Kurt catches him in a video.

—-

The moment his father holds his hand back, Blaine lets out a giggly breath.

Suddenly, he can feel the weight on his shoulders and chest dropping, letting him breathe, letting him be free.

He takes care of his dad, of course he does ; but if there is one thing this awful episode has taught him, it’s that they need to be honest with each other, if only to keep both of them from the ache of regrets.

But can he tell his dad about Karofsky getting more and more in his face ? Won’t it set him back on his recovery ?

When Burt comes back home, Blaine makes him sit on the sofa, with a comfortable pillow and his mother’s patchworked plaid that he has been working on every now and then (adding pieces of fabric - a little square of his peewee football shirt, his Captain armband, one piece of the golden tie he wore for Regionals - to contribute to the story of their family Elizabeth had started when he was born around his baby blanket) and rubs his neck with his hand. Burt may be recovering, but his brain didn’t leave him : he knows his son, he knows his habits and little quirks.

Neck rubbing means _“I want to talk to you about something but it’s not a positive thing, and it will be awkward and I don’t want to be awkward I love you Dad_ ”.

In a nutshell.

So Burt does what he does best : he jumps on the awkwardness and smashes it into the ground, letting go of all subtlety. “What’s eating you, kiddo ?”

Blaine looks at him, opens his mouth, looks at his knees and then back at him, determination blazing in his eyes. “I can’t tell you.”

Burt doesn’t feel hurt, not exactly : he can remember what it’s like to be a teenager, with discoveries and secrets that seem so important at the time. “It’s not a boy problem right ? Because I’m not sure I’m ready to handle that …” he jokes, trying to make his son smile (even if a large part of him isn’t particularly looking forward to Blaine’s first relationship - talk about awkward …)

Blaine sighs. “Daaaad” he whines, but burt can see a hint of a smile on his lips. “No, it’s just … I will tell you okay ? Just … just get better first,” he adds, a sad smile on his face and Burt is instantly worried.

Fine, he’ll wait for Blaine to come to him.

That doesn’t mean he’s not going to try and get the story out of Finn the first chance he gets.

—-

Kurt is having a lot of fun teasing Wes.

At first, he merely suggested that the Warblers should do Broadway songs as a way to show Wes that the Council should decide their song list without asking him every two seconds for his opinion.

But Wes took it in stride and added “The Art of the Possible” from Evita and “As Long as You’re Mine” to their possible songs for Sectionals.

And Kurt wants to know what will be his breaking point.

So he piles them up. From the songs exclusively sung by men, he’s adding duets - “All I Ask of You” with Kurt and Thad was a blast, while “Sing” between Jeff and David was a wreck from top to bottom.

And now … Now it’s his time, with his brightest suggestion.

Not only does Kurt know that he can perform the song he has in mind, but if they do it at Sectionals, the shocking factor is guaranteed to put them in a good place for Regionals.

“Warbler Kurt, do you have a suggestion for the Solo opening number ?” Wes asks during the meeting. Kurt is ready : standing up and brushing his blazer for invisible lines, he clears his throat.

“ _Defying Gravity_ , from Wicked”

The room is instantly in an uproar.

“You gotta be kidding me!”

“None of us can get that note!”

“Kurt could.”

“Jesus christ not Wicked again...”

Wes slams his gavel on the table (sooner or later, Kurt will have to talk to him about it because this ? It’s strange, even for Wes). “Order ! I will have order in the room !” he calls, and after some grumbling from some of the boys, silence hangs around the room. “Warbler Anderson, do you think you can reach that note ?” he asks, pointing the gavel in Kurt’s direction - and God, he feels like giggling because the gesture is so reminiscent of Cooper’s silly acting class he took over the summer in Columbus that it hurts -, and Kurt straightens his back a little more.

“Yes, Councilman Montgomery” he replies, keeping his hands on the small of his back, “I know for sure that I can reach that High F and bring the Warblers their spot on the Regional competition.”

The three council members talk among themselves, Kurt still standing up and looking for some kind of support from his friends - Trent is nodding with a cocky smile, Jeff is giving hum thumbs up and Nick is holding Jeff arms as he bites his lips that are stretched in a large smile already.

“Very well then,” David says, turning back to them. “We ask of you to show us your control over the song and to present us an arrangement for the backing vocals by the end of the week for that particular song to be considered,” he explains, his voice calm and controlled.

Kurt can’t help the smirk on his face.

Wicked it is then.

—-

They have a new member in their midst.

And Blaine is in trouble.

He’s over Puck, that’s solid - between Quinn’s pregnancy and a scientific observation of his cleaning habits (or lack thereof), Blaine finds himself completely cured of his crush ; platonically smitten applies more accurately.

But that new boy, Sam … It’s so easy to be attracted to him that it hurts.

He’s tall, he’s cute, he has abs to die for and he’s just … adorably dorky.

The fact that he knows that Blaine is gay and doesn’t seem to be phased by it in their interactions is a big bonus in his favor too.

Ok, Blaine can admit it : his lips that wouldn’t look out of place in one of the … “private” movies he watches with his door closed are super enticing.

When Mr Shue gives them the Duet assignment, Blaine immediately wants to sing Elton John “Don’t let the sun go down on me” like Elton John and George Michael performed it in the 1980s. And Blaine can’t help smiling with all his teeth when Sam reacts animatedly to his suggestion, asking Blaine if he wants them to make an acoustic arrangement of it so they can play piano and guitar because it’s the first time - the very first time - that he can see a relationship, be it friendship or otherwise, with a guy he hasn’t connected over football in the past.

That their relationship is based on their mutual appreciation of each other’s character.

And it feels good. It feels great. It feels … “ _Fyole_ ”. Even if he sees the way Sam looks at Quinn.

Finn catches him in the cafeteria. “Blaine, bro, we need to talk.” Blaine is still thinking about the musical possibilities of Sam’s and his voice together so he follows his soon to be stepbrother (he can tell his dad is concocting a plan) on the tables and benches outside.

“What’s going on, bro ?” Blaine says, unwrapping his sandwich. When Finn doesn’t answer, he looks up, a question on the tip of his tongue but he keeps it in check when he sees the look on Finn’s face : guilt and determination, with just a hint of embarrassment.

“Finn ? Are you alright ?” he asks, putting his sandwich down. “Not another babygate ?!” he exclaims when Finn says something and looks like he’s constipated.

That brings a - welcomed - change to his boyish face. “What ? No !” he shouts back, attracting a couple of students’ attention. “No, it’s about Sam and you, man,” he whispers, sitting back on the bench.

“What about Sam and me ?” Blaine asks, trying to keep his voice calm.

“You can’t do a duet with him,” Finn replies. “It will be his social suicide and he just got to the school - you can’t do that to him,” he adds, unwrapping his own taco.

“Why ?” Blaine asks, outraged. “It’s not like I’m a pariah or a contagious leper !”

Finn raises his hands. “Hey calm down man, I’m not saying you’re going to contaminate Sam with rainbows and gayness,” he explains, and it’s obvious he thinks he’s helping, but he’s only adding fuel to the fire. “I’m just saying that if people see Sam hanging out with you, he’ll never get over that label,” he adds with a shrug, as if it doesn’t really matter and as if putting that responsibility on Blaine’s shoulder is not important.

Blaine slams his hands on the table as he stands up. “Once again your closeted homophobia seeps to the surface like the contents of a crack cesspool, Finn,” he says between his teeth. “Sam is a big boy, and if he wants to duet with me, that’s his decision to make,” he adds, walking away in the diva-est fashion he has ever done.

He doesn’t have time with this bullshit.

He has a Cheerio practice to go to.

~

Why did he go to Cheerio practice without pulling himself together first ?

Blaine knows that he needs to do his Yoga routine before the complicated rehearsals, just to find his center and resist against Sue’s critics.

Especially in the last weeks, since Sue seems a little bit discouraged, like nothing can excite her anymore.

But just this one time, with Finn’s words rolling around in his head, Blaine didn’t have the time to do his routine and went straight to the part of the gym reserved to the cheerleading squad.

They had started to warm up to the classic pyramid formation, with Celeste by his side and Becky screaming instructions at them.

And then Sue has suggested that the middle rank of the pyramid should land on the lower level’s shoulder after jumping on trampolines.

That’s when Blaine should have put his foot down against the craziness of the procedure. But he was still thinking about Finn and Sam so he remained silent.

Quinn could have said something, but she is already campaigning for Prom Queen so she won’t put her position in the team in jeopardy.

The four guys forming the lower level - including Blaine - braced themselves to catch their teammates.

But the impact was too strong and they all fell to the ground, Celeste screaming as she half-landed on him.

As he fells to the ground, feeling a rush of pain in his temple where her heel had hit him, Blaine asks himself this one more time before succumbing to the darkness.

Why did he go to that damn Cheerio practice ?

~~

“Mr Hummel ?” The voice on the phone is one Burt doesn’t know. He doesn’t have the time for random telemarketers : he’s planning his proposal to Carole and he really doesn’t want it to be less than perfect.

“This is he,” he says, already dragging the phone from his ear.

“This is Lima General, your son Blaine just arrived with five of his classmates”.

Well that catches his attention completely. “My son ? What happened ? What’s going on ?”

“From what the medics told us when they brought them in,” oh my God, ambulances and paramedics have been called, how severe is his son’s condition, “they had an accident during a Cheerio practice.”

Burt had always thought that he would be called in the hospital for Blaine because of a football practice gone wrong - but cheerleading ? Really ? Blaine had told him that Coach Sylvester was a little bit nutty, but up to the point where students are in the hospital …

“I’m on my way,” he says in the phone.

“Mister Hummel ?” the voice calls him back. “Hurry please - some of them need blood transfusions.”

Jesus fucking Christ.

~~

As he arrives in the hospital ten minutes later, Burt is quickly brought to Blaine’s bed - he’s in the same room than three other students (apparently, one of the girls made a bad fall on her neck and is in surgery) and he’s never looked so small.

Well, Burt knows that his son is on the smaller side, but seeing him lying in the bed, with a white bandage around his head … He looks fragile, and Blaine Hummel has never looked fragile.

Burt steps forward, putting his hand on Finn’s shoulder. The taller boy is standing next to the bed, along with two other boys in Letterman jackets, Tina, Mercedes and that girl Blaine had sung with last summer - Sabrina ? Samantha ? No, Santana, Burt remembers it now, Blaine had joked about how the name was fitting for the devilish girl.

“How is he ?” he asks, hating to hear his voice crack.

Finn turns to look at him and Burt can see that his eyes are red. “I don’t know, all they say is that he needs some blood because his head trau-trauma is very b-bad,” he starts explaining, but he seems to be at lost as to what he can add.

“It’s going to be okay,” Burt says, trying to be strong for the young boy that he considers to be another son, “my blood type is O negative, I can donate blood to anybody” he explains, before going back to the door, looking for a nurse.

~

Angela is arranging the papers at the station - given the many years she has under her belt, the other nurses like to make sure she doesn’t have to run anywhere, and she’s particularly good at manning the desk and at calming the nervous relatives - when a man rushes to the counter.

“My son, Blaine,” he says, blue eyes wide. “He’s at McKinley, he was in the accident, he hit his head I - I don’t know exactly but his friends told me he needs a transfusion ?” he says in a rush and Angela stands up to appease him.

“Take a deep breath Mister …?” she asks, trying to get him to focus on her instead of his son’s condition.

“Hummel, I’m Burt Hummel, my son’s name is Blaine,” he says, his eyes darting to the room he came from.

A shiver runs down Angela’s spine, but she doesn’t have time to focus on it.

“Ok, Mister Hummel, let me check your son’s file,” she says, logging the son’s name in the computer. A quick survey of her screen gives him the informations she needs.

“Alright, Burt,” she says, reading the informations, “it appears that your son was hit in the head by one of his classmates. The hit was strong enough to open his temple. He lost a lot of blood on the scene and fainted but he came back to his senses. He’s asleep now, but he does need a blood transfusion,” she concludes, looking back at Burt.

The man looks simultaneously relieved and worried. “I’m his father, I should be able to donate blood for him,” he says, looking determined.

“Very well, Sir,” she says with a smile, “follow me, we’ll make some tests to check that you’re compatible with your son and healthy, and then, if everything is cleared, we will draw the blood we need for him, alright ?”

Burt stops her with a raised hand at the level of her shoulder. “Can you draw the blood for the tests in his room ? I’d … I’d prefer to be with him, if it’s not too much to ask of you,” he says, looking sheepish with his crooked smile.

Angie can’t help but smile. “I’m sure we can arrange something,” she says, getting the material she needs to perform the quick draw.

As they enter the room, all the teenagers make way for them. “Alright, guys, time to let them breathe a little,” she says to the assembly, pushing a cart with all the tools she needs. The teenagers exit the room one by one, except the dangly teenager she has seen around for concussions in the past two years. Angie looks at Burt, nodding in his direction and he smiles at the two boys. “He’s my son too,” he explains with a little shrug.

She doesn’t ask more - she doesn’t need to know more except that Burt doesn’t mind the other teenage boy. “Can you roll your sleeve up ?” she asks, putting the gloves on as Burt sits by Blaine’s head. The small boy whines in his sleep and Burt stops what he’s doing to put a comforting hand on his forehead.

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” he says softly and Angie nearly drops the needle in her hand.

She knows why she got a shiver down her spine.

She also has a feeling that the results from the blood test will not be to anyone’s liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siltsan is supposed to mean perfect in Na’vi ;)


	11. Junior year, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of their Junior Year, but let's just say that the Glee canon chronology doesn't matter any more ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : homophobic slurs and swear words in general
> 
> Once again, I am not a doctor nor involved in the medical world. Then again, i tried to do my research to be as accurate as possible but if you see something that looks suspiciously wrong, cover it with the "Fiction Work - Poetic License" blanket :)

"What do you mean, there is a problem with the blood work ?"

Burt Hummel is a sensible man ; he can be patient, especially in an hospital where he knows a lot of patients need to be treated.

But when his son, his little Blaine (and God, he's so little) needs to be treated, needs his blood and some bureaucrat tries to keep him in her office because apparently something fishy came out of their blood test, well, Burt Hummel's sense of calm and decorum flies out of the window.

"Mr Hummel, please," the woman wearing the large glasses and sitting behind the bloody desk says - "pleads" is more accurate - gesturing to the chair he just stood up from. "I don't mean to stop you from being with your son, we just need to clear something first. Let me assure you that since you're O negative, we're already using it to help Blaine" she adds, and that works to appease him a little - just a little.

"What can be be so important that you have to drag me from my son who needs me now more than he ever did ?" he asks, trying to stay calm.

After all, it's not her fault she's in his way, she's just doing her job, blahblah fucking blah.

"It's just ...," she looks flustered for a moment, pushes her glasses up on her nose and clasps her hands on her desk. "Your son's blood ..."

"What ?! Is he sick ?" Burt is immediately worried. "Don't tell me you found some disease in his blood, oh God ...," he whimpers, his memories of Elizabeth's illness rushing through him, and he already pictures Blaine going through the same and he can't, he won't be able to take it ...

"Mr Hummel, calm down, your ... son isn't sick," she says, and Burt immediately hears her hesitation at the word "son" and frowns.

"What is it then ?" he asks, his voice strained.

"Well, you are an O negative, as we've established," she states, pulling a sheet of paper from her file. "And Blaine appears to be AB negative," she adds, looking at him like the conclusion she reached should be ovious.

"I'm not a doctor," Burt says, the frown deepening, "what does this mean ? I don't know what blood type his mother was, maybe she was AB too," he explains, an idea forming in his head but it's ridiculous, preposterous, unbelievable, too much to even be articulated.,

"We made some research in our archives, Mr Hummel, because AB blood types are extremely rare," she explains, pulling another sheet of paper. "It appears that your late wife was not AB - as a matter of fact, she was B positive," she says, poining to different lines of the paper but Burt doesn't care about the biochemistry behind it.

"What are you saying, Miss ?" he asks, feeling dread down his back.

"All I'm saying, Mister Hummel, that genetically speaking, Blaine can't be your son * it's a scientific conundrum."

_Holy hell._

\---

The moment she sees Burt entering the office of one of the Hospital's directors, Angie knows this is her only chance. She knows that Blaine is fast asleep after his transfusion, and she has to do something to make peace with herself and to protect those she has wronged.

Entering the room, Angie looks at the other beds to check the other teenagers' whereabouts : two beds are empty and the fourth bed in the room homes a sleepy young man with a casted arm - if they just arranged his borken collarbone, the pain medication must have knocked him out for a while. Still, better be careful.

Angie takes out of her pocket the letter she hastily wrote earlier and as silently as possible, walks toward Blaine's bed. When she reaches him, she can't help but take a moment to llok at the sleeping teenage boy.

A memory of him in his newborn cot hits her and she can't repress the teary smile that comes on her face when he wiggles in his sleep and makes the same adorable mewling sound he did when he was barely two hours old.

Before she does something she might regret (like waking him up and telling him the whole truth), Angela puts the folded enveloppe on his nightstand, where everybody can see it - but she hopes that only Blaine and Burt will get it.

Closing the door, she has a thought for the other boy, the one that must have been raised by the Andersons - and she hopes that he turned out okay.

\---

Kurt is not okay.

As a matter of fact, he's starting to wonder if anybdy has ever died out of stress and nervous puking on stage before.

Okay, so maybe the Lima Hospital Geriatric Floor is not exactly a stage, but it's still, you know, a room.

With people.

Who are here to listen to the Warblers singing.

As an audience.

Who is going to react to their singing.

Jesus Christ Almighty, he's going to need one of those beans.

"Hey, Anderson relax," Jeff says with a brotherly clap to the shoulder, "you're so green in the face you're clashing with the uniform !"

Kurt can feel his face turning even paler. Now he's adding a fashion faux-pas to his nervosity.

"Well played, Sterling," Trent says with a frown as he rubs Kurt's bent back. "Can't you see that you're not helping ?"

"What did I say ?" Jeff exclaims, and Kurt knows that he meant well but for Pete's sake, he just needs to breath a little.

"It's alright," he says, hating how his voice sounds restrained, "I'll be fine, just - just give me a minute I need some air okay ?"

Wes looks at the clock above the door. "Alright, Warbler Kurt, you have 10 minutes before we need to gather to prepare for the performance," he says with a supprotive smile.

"Take your time," David adds above Wes' shoulder.

Kurt doesn't wait for Wes' reply to get out of the door to get some fresh air. Too bad the exit is through the emergency room because of some renovations ...

\---

Burt is still knocked out from what the Director told him - what could have possibly caused Blaine to have such an unusual blood type ? He knows for sure, as sure as the Sun rises every morning, that Elizabeth couldn't have cheated on him.

Entering the room, he smiles at the sleeping blob that is his son on the bed. Even as a baby, Blaine had a tendecy to roll on his side to sleep, making little snoring noises that sound like a mewling kitten - it never fails to make him a little happier.

Even with the coulds of doubts and questions he has on his mind.

Walking toward the bed, Burt spots a folded piece of paper on the nighstand, and for a minute, he lets himself think that someone left a love note to his son - until he reads the "Hummel family" written on the folded part of the paper.

Frowning, Burt snatches the letter and unfolds it by the window, trying to let Blaine sleep a little while longer.

As he reads the words scrawled on the page, his eyes widen as he puts the story together.

That's one theory he hadn't even started exploring.

Burt looks up and lets out a sigh. "Lizzie, I could really use a little help right now," he whispers, rubbing his face with his hand, the letter clutched in the other.

What a fucking mess.

\---

Exiting the building, Kurt lets out a deep breath - he just realized that he had not been breathing normally for the past hour, that could explain his dizziness ...

What the hell ?

The entrance of the building is filled with red and white uniforms - a uniform he recognizes mostly for the number of dreams those four letters have starred in.

He's surrounded by Cheerios ! He has to tell Trent, his best friend is going to FLIP !

_Wait a minute._

Why is the E.R. entrance filled with Cheerios ? _Oh my God_ , he thinks, _what if something happened to the Captain and he's in a coma but i have to find him and he'll wake up when I am by his side and oookay better stop the Lifetime daydream right there._

That's when he recognizes the brunette that had been Dreamboy's partner at the Nationals competition, standing in a corner huddled with two blondes, her arms crossed on her chest as she speaks quickly - she seems to be angry at something or someone, but Kurt is a neutral party, right ?

"Excuse me, ladies ?" he says, as the proper gentleman that he's been raised to be (just because he doesn't play for their team doesn't mean that he can't treat them with respect and a little decorum). "May I ask what happened to your squad ?" As they look at him suspiciously, Kurt can feel a blush rising on his face. "I - I'm a big fan of yours, truth be told" he confesses, looking down.

One of the blonde girls, with baby blue eyes, looks at him and coos. "Awww look at him he's so nervous - Santana, can I keep him ?"

The brunette - Santana, then, shakes her head but looking up, Kurt can see the hint of a fond smile on her lips. "No Brit, you can't adopt all the strays you find," she replies before turning back to Kurt. "None of your business, prep Ken doll," she says, her voice much harsher that when she spoke to the blonde.

The second blond girl, who has very pretty green eyes, shushes her. "Now, now, Santana, this is not how you answer such a gentleman," she says, batting her lashes at Kurt who is anything but impressed. "Unfortunately, we just had a rehearsing accident and some of our team members are in the E.R. right now - we're waiting for updates on their conditions," she explains, putting her hand on Kurt's forearm (Kurt is pretty sure she is testing his muscles but he can't be absolutely sure).

"I hope there is nothing too serious," he says, patting her hand on his arm before trying to get rid of her clutch without hurting her feelings.

"One of them is getting an operation," Santana answers him, eyeing him like he is the one responsible for the whole mess. "And our captain just needed a blood transfusion," she adds, her voice cracking a little at the mention of her duet partner.

"The boy who sung in French last June ?" Kurt asks, trying to be casual and failing miserably.

"Blaine Hummel, yes," the blonde replies, trying to get his attention back.

Hey, at least he has a name now.

Blaine ... How old fashion - he loves it !

"Well, as I told you, I'm a big fan, so i hope everything will be okay," he says, clasping the blonde's hand in his before letting go. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my group," he adds with a little bow of his head.

As he walks back inside, he can hear the three girls furiously talking but he doesn't stop to catch what they're saying.

He does hear, above all the rest, "Not your goddamn team, Fabray !" and he lets out a chuckle.

\---

Burt is still sitting on the chair by Blaine's bed, his eyes never leaving his son's face.

His son.

No matter how many times he reads the damn letter, he can't think of Blaine as anything but as his son.

He may not share DNA with the boy lying in the bed, but they share memories, of joy and of pain, of grieving and celebrating, of a lifetime spent together supporting each other.

He has reached a decision.

But first of all, he has to find that ... Geoffrey Anderson that the letter mentionned.

\---

Geoffrey is in a meeting whe his phone rings. "Anderson speaking" he says automatically, stucking the phone between his ear and his shoulder to keep his hands on his keyboard - those notes are not going to write themselves.

"Mr Anderson, I have a mister Hummel on the line, asking to talk to you about a private business," his secretary says, voice sharp and professional as usual.

"I don't have the time for some canvasser trying to reach me," he says, frowning at the errors he just made, already taking the phone away from his ear.

"He says it's about your son, Sir".

That stops him in his impulse to hang up. His son ? Something happened to Cooper ? To Kurt ? Lord, please protect my sons.

"Put him through".

\---

Kurt manages to set his nerves aside, putting all of his energy in the performance. He barely managed to tell Trent about the Cheerios incident and occupation of the lobby before Wes called him to take his place at the front of the group, but he's pretty sure his friend is going to make a hole in the floor with his frequent (if random) stomps on the floor.

Perhaps he hopes than by giving a staccato to the performance, he'll manage to make them go faster ?

They finish their set, get their applause and wet kisses on the cheek from the old ladies and they all take out their phones to turn them back on.

Kurt is in the middle of his PIN code when Trent starts pulling his arm. "Come on, Anderson" he says urgently, "I want to get to meet them - if I don't have to wait for Sectionals to see them face to face, I'm not going to waist it !" he keeps speaking, his pull on Kurt's arm alarmingly strong.

Kurt chuckles and pulls his arm back off his grasp. "Relax, Nixon, they're still here, I'm sure of it". Just as he says it, Kurt loses his smile - they're probably still here because of ... what was her name ? Celine ? Celeste - yeah, Celeste's and Blaine's medical conditions.

His phone starts buzzing in his hand. "Hang on a second, it's my father" he says with a frown. Trent sighs but leans against the wall to wait for him. "Father ?" he immediately says as he presses the green button. "Is everything alright ?" It's so unusual for his father to call him in the middle of the day - to call him period, now that he thinks about it ...

"Kurt, are you still with the Warblers at the Lima Hospital ?" his father asks, and Kurt can't really help the rise of his eyebrows to his hairline. He actually paid attention to what Kurt said last night ...!

"Yes, Father," he replies, glad that his voice comes out pretty casual.

"You need to get home tonight. Don't go back to Dalton with your peers, I'll send a driver okay ?" his father says, and Kurt is ... befuddled. Did he step into the Twilight zone without noticing it ?

Maybe his father got hit in the head (preferrably by his mom, to knock some good sense into him ...).

"Very well," he answers, a click echoing in the phone signaling him that his father hung up.

"What was that about ?" Trent asks, pushing himself off the wall to walk by his side.

"I have absolutely no idea," Kurt says, shaking his head. "Come on, let me walk you back to the bus, maybe we'll catch your idols in red and white !"

\---

Blaine finally wakes up and smiles crookedly at Burt.

"I gave you quite the scare, huh Dad ?"

The smile on his father's face seems a little stiff, but the stress must have taken its toll on him. "You have no idea, bud," he says, gently touching the top of his head - Blaine knows that in any normal circumstance, his dad would be ruffling his hair but maybe his injury is more severe than he thought.

His father had never touched him like Blaine was on the verge of breaking apart with a single touch.

He's feeling a little bit dizzy, but nothing a good shower won't take care off.

He starts pushing the covers to stand up, but his father's hand is on his shoulder before he can even push it all the way.

"Where do you think you're going ?" he asks, a slightly mocking smile - Blaine will stick to "mocking smile" because his father doesn't smirk. Just ... no.

"I think I need a shower to clear my head," he says, feeling like he shouldn't have to explain this to his father.

"I'm not going to let you shower alone," Burt says, pushing him back and, when Blaine starts stammering for a retort, "I'm not going to clean you - I'm going to get a nurse to take care of you," he adds, a mischievious glint appearing in his eyes. "Do you prefer a male nurse ?"

"Daaaaaaad !" Blaine whines, feeling his face heating up and watching his comrade with the arm in a sling (Maxwell ? Maximilian ? Just Max and he really got hit in the head too hard ?) snickering under the covers.

Blaine pockets the information that Max-something isn't offended by the idea of his captain being gay - you never know, homophobes have that in common with gays : it's not written on their forehead - and turns to his father who is quietly smiling at him. "I can shower by myself, Dad," he mumbles, trying, once again, to get out of the bed.

Burt shakes his head. "Nonono buddy, it's under someone's supervision or not at all," he says, pushing him back on his pillow with a single digit.

Blaine pouts, but he knows this tone of voice. "Fine".

Burt pushes the little button above Blaine's head and not two minutes later, a young nurse (thank God it's a female nurse, Blaine doesn't think he would survive the humiliation) enters the room with a gentle smile. "What is it ?" she asks, directing her attention to Blaine, but Burt answers for him.

"My son would like to take a shower and giving his head trauma, I would feel better if he wasn't alone for it," he explains, shushing Blaine when he starts mumbling about the dramatics of "head trauma".

The nurse's smile widens. "Of course, Sir," she says, pulling a pair of gloves from the dispenser by the door. "Can you stand up by yourself ...?"

"Blaine"

"Can you stand up by yourself Blaine, or do you need my help ?" she asks, and Blaine is very grateful for her caring behavior. It doesn't make it any less humiliating, but it's comforting.

"I can stand up fine," he answers, and as he moves, a new wave of dizziness strikes him. "But maybe you can stay by my side until we reach the bathroom ?" he adds sheepishly.

"Of course !" she says, standing next to him as he slowly walks toward the door. "You know", she whispers in his ear, one hand hovering over the small of his back, "there is nothing wrong with asking for help from time to time".

Blaine smiles back but focuses on his steps. Looking down, he can see his father approaching. "Hey bud, if you're okay with that, I think I need to ... hum, go home and, hum eat and get some rest. But only if you feel like you can stay alone for a little while !" he adds, looking very concerned and with something in his eyes that reminds Blaine of his stiff smile from a little while ago.

"Sure Dad, you're still convalescent after all," he says with an easy smile before pointing at him. "But don't think that you can go to a fastfood just because I'm not here to look at what you eat," he says jokingly, and his father's smile is definitely off.

But whatever is going on, Blaine will only know when Burt feels ready to talk about it - like father like son after all.

And he doesn't mind - he really, really needs that shower.

\---

The moment the door closes, Burt walks out of the room briskly - Geoffrey Anderson said on the phone that they should meet with his wife and his son ... well, Burt's biological son but really Geoffrey's (he's getting an headache thinking about it), as soon as possible and Burt couldn't agree more : the sooner they manage to talk about it, the better.

Stepping outside, Burt can see a couple of boys that look like they're around Blaine's age, talking with the three girls from the Squad he always sees Blaine with.

"Nixon, this is your second warning, you have exactly 45 seconds to drag your sorry ass into this bus if you don't want to get a penalty !"

The shouted threat comes from a slick navy school bus and one of the two boys look towards it with a scowl. "Fine !" he shouts back, before excusing himself from the four teenagers standing together.

Burt's attention goes to the remaining boy.

The boy is tall, with a very peculiar frame : long and seemingly slender, but with wide shoulders only put into emphasis with the blazer he's wearing. Burt can't stop the smile growing on his face when he recognize the uniform as the one for that private school he had considered for Blaine for a while. In some way and for reasons he doesn't really understand, the boy across the lot reminds him of Leo, Elizabeth's brother.

Burt sighs and keeps walking toward his car, clutching his phone with the Andersons address.

Better face the music.

\---

After talking with the girls, Kurt leaves them when his father's car arrives - it's all good, though, since a tall guy in the same uniform came out to get them in (hopefully Celeste is going to be better and Blaine didn't lose his memory).

As he enters the car, he almost jumps out when he sees his father behind the wheel.

"Father ?! I thought you were going to send a car for me ?" he asks, trying to collect himself.

His father stays focus on the road ahead once Kurt is safely buckled up in his seat. "I know - I just felt like it was better for me to pick you up".

Kurt raises one eyebrow. He really feels like he stepped into the Twilight zone now. "What about Mom ?" he asks, his fingers playng with the edge of his sleeve.

"She's at home" his father replies, and now his eyebrows are mixed with his hair. His mother is never at gome at this time of the day. What the hell is happening ?

"Are you going to tell what is going on, Father ?" Kurt asks, his voice clipped and no-nonsensical.

"Watch your tone, young man," his father snaps back immediately, and Kurt can't help but recoil a little bit in his seat, not exactly in fear but in self-preservation.

Geoffrey glances at him and lets out a sigh. "Just ... just wait 'til we get home okay ?"

Kurt nods and watches out of the window for the remaining of the journey.

Whatever has his father's panties in a twist, he can't wait to shade some light on it.

\---

Burt arrives at the beautiful two-stories home and finds a car in the alley. He parks in the street and walks toward the door, rubbing his hands against the material of his pockets to keep them from sweating. What if his ... son, he guesses, opens the door ? Will Burt recognize him ? What if he looks like Elizabeth ? And what will it mean for his relationship with Blaine ? Why is he face to face with the door ?

Oh. He's already at the door.

Burt gulps and presses the doorbell. The door opens almost immediately, leading him to believe that the woman who is revealed in the opening waited for him.

And there he sees it : cut her hair, thicken her eyebrows and add a couple (but only a couple) of inches to her height and you get Blaine. His Blaine, his little boy.

Burt gulps again, feeling tears threatening to spill. "Mrs Anderson ?" he asks, just to be sure.

The woman nods and gives him half a smile. "Mr Hummel I suppose," she says softly, gesturing for him to come in.

"Burt," he corrects gently as he enters the house and his eyes immediately meet the family portrait photography framed on the entrance desk. There is the woman, sitting down, a tall man with salt and pepper wavy hair standing beside her - must be Geoffrey Anderson -, another pretty tall younger man with a smirk that says how much he doesn't want to be here - younger but not young enough to be of Blaine's age - and a teenage boy.

That must be him.

His eyes stop Burt's breathe : their shade is exactly like Elizabeth's, at the limit between green and blue. He's not exactly tall but you can see that given the time, all of the remainign baby fat on his face will vanish to leave room for a sharp jaw and high cheekbones - one more thing from Elizabeth's family.

He takes a lot after his mother, just like Blaine seems to take a lot after Mrs. Anderson. Turning his head, he can see the tiny woman looking at the picture as well, a fond smile on her face.

"That was taken almost two years ago" she says, and her smile vanishes. She takes a deep breath and says quietly, almost in a whisper "Is it true ? What Geoffrey told me ? About Kurt ?"

Kurt. So that's his name. The similarities between their two names would make him smile if the situation wasn't so fucked up.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am," he answers, taking the different papers the Hospital director gave him as he left in his hands.

Mrs Anderson huffs. "None of that 'ma'am' nonsense. Call me Vivian" she says, making a small gesture to show him to the living room. "My husband should arrive with Kurt in a few minutes - would you like something to drink while we wait ? Soda, maybe something stronger ?" she asks, her eyes sparkling when she makes the "stronger drink" quip and Burt is startled, once again, by how much this reminds him of Blaine.

"Just a glass of water if you don't mind," he replies, keeping Blaine in his mind - he wouldn't want him to drink while he's recovering from his attack. Then again, if he knew what's going on, maybe Blaine would ask for the stronger drink for himself.

"Absolutely," she says, going to the coffee table that already holds different bottles and glasses to pour him a tall glass of water.

Burt barely has the time to take a couple of sips when they both hear a car entering the alley. It suddenly becomes harder to swallow but Burt manages. When the door opens though, he feels like this is exactly the kind of situation he should have avoided.

\---

Geoffrey enters their house and turns to Kurt, blocking his view of the living room - he saw the foreign car parked close to their house, and he has hunch that it's not some electricty guy being in the neighrborhood.

"Kurt, go upstairs to make yourself comfortable okay ? I have something to check with your mother before we ... before we talk to you," he adds and even in his own ears it sounds pretty lame. Geoffrey doesn't want to know how it sounds in Kurt's ears, but he's pretty certain that lame doesn't even cover it.

But Kurt seems to still be hesitant around him for his cold rebuttal in the car and stays silent, nodding as he goes upstairs. Geoffrey watches him as he walks and lets out a sigh.

God this is all so messed up.

Turning to the living room, Geoffrey can see Vivian looking at him, her hands folded on her lap, and a man sitting on his couch. The man is every bit the cliché of the blue collar American : flannel shirt, used blue jeans, heavy working shoes and if he squints his eyes, Geoffrey can see some dirt under his nails. Repressing a judgmental frown, Geoffrey enters the room and kisses briefly his wife before turning to the other man.

"Burt Hummel ?" he says, raising his hand for the other man to shake. Burt Hummel's handshake is firm, honest - Geoffrey is a big fan of reading someone's personality throught their handshake - and that puts him at ease, but the man himself is a conundrum.

How did a man like Burt Hummel, such a … "man's man", if you will, father a fag like Kurt ?

But maybe his son, his real son, the real Anderson boy, is not such a disappointment - how could he be, if he has the Andersons genes ? God, everything about Kurt makes so much sense now !

"Where are your wife and son ?" he asks as he pours himself a drink.

Burt winces, and the twist of his mouth is so similar to Kurt's when he has to say something that is potentially embarrassing for the person in front of him that Geoffrey needs a second to regroup. "Unfortunately, my wife died seven years ago and as for Blaine, he is in the hospital right now after a training accident."

Blaine is a perfectly acceptable name, in Geoffrey's opinion. He's even surprised the Hummels came up with it - the late Mrs. Hummel must have been a refined woman, who married under her status but still.

As for the training accident - Geoffrey knew it : an Anderson boy is an athlete, getting injuries on the field but getting back on his feet instantly, not some prissy boy who can't stand getting dirty. "Football ? Lacrosse ? Hockey ?" he asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"Cheerleading," Burt answers, and if Geoffrey wasn't so busy trying not to strangle himself with his mouthful, he would see the sparkle of pride in Burt's eyes. "They won a National championship last June," he adds, and Geoffrey can't believe his eyes : is the man preening at his son being a fucking pompom shakers ?

Vivian lets out a little "oh" of surprise. "A cheerleader ?" she asks, her eyes widening.

"Squad captain," Burt confirms, before turning his attention back to Geoffrey. "What about yours ?" he asks, and Geoffrey isn't sure what he means : what about his son ? Where is he ? Does he participate in any sport ? What about him ?

"He went upstairs," Geoffrey answers, his eyes going to the staircase. "He is in his school show choir, and he is a Regional tennis champion," he lists, feeling proud of Kurt's accomplishments in spite of everything else.

Burt smiles a little bit. "Blaine is in his glee club too," he says, "maybe they competed against each other in the past year," he adds, his smile turning into a smirk and Geoffrey can't help but return it : now that would be one hell of a coincidence.

"Unless your son is part of the Vocal Adrenaline, I'm afraid not," Vivian replies, and Geoffrey is stunned by her ability for remembering little pieces of information such as the name of the choirs their son faced (and lost to) in the past year.

Before Burt can reply, though, the sound of footsteps going down the stairs echoes in the living room and the three adults look at each other.

This is going to be much harder than they thought.

\---

Kurt takes his time in his room, changing into a much more comfortable attire - the conversation waiting for him doesn't look like it's going to be anything but pleasant, he might as well feel good in his clothes.

But there is not so many things he can do before feeling the need to go back downstairs.

In the middle on the staircase, he can hear the sudden silence that falls on the living room and he quickens his steps : if there is no way to spy on the conversation to get an idea of the subject that is going to fall on him, he might as well face it like a man.

"Mom ?" he calls, just to make sure that both his parents are in the living room (he doesn't need another second alone with his father, thank you very much) and her reply is instantaneous.

"In the living room, Kurt," she calls, and try as he may, he cannot read the emotion in her voice.

As he enters the room, he can see that his parents are not alone : a man is sitting on the couch, a man who is looking at him like he is some kind of ghost.

"Mom ? Dad ?" he asks, his eyes darting from one couch to the other, a chill going down his spine.

"Kurt, baby," his mom starts, and Kurt feels even more apprehensive because the last time she called him baby was the day after his coming out, "you should sit in the armchair," she says, and now he can read the emotions in her voice and on her face.

His mom is feeling lost.

"What's going on ?" he asks, and he hates how small his voice gets.

His parents look at each other then share a look with the man on the couch, who takes his cap off his head and rubs the back of his neck. Vivian clears her throat, her hand going to his father's knee.

"There is no easy way to say it, Kurt, and we still need to make more tests to be sure but …," she hesitates, before straightening her small frame back up, "but it seems that there was an … exchange made when you were born," she says in one breath.

Kurt can feel his eyes widening like saucers. He must have misunderstood what she just said. There is no way ...

"Huh ?"

Okay, not his proudest nor his most elaborate response.

"If the tests confirm it," his father answers him, "it would appear that you are Mr Hummel's son, not … not ours," he concludes, eyes going to the floor in a rare moment of awkwardness.

He's not an Anderson ?

He's not Cooper's brother ?

He's not his father's son ?

He's not his father's son.

There is another boy, somewhere, who was raised by this Mr Hummel ...

Hummel ?! Like Blaine Hummel ?

Kurt feels like his head is going to explode.

Sure, as a boy, like any other child he's sure, he dreamt that his family wasn't his real family and that his real parents, some royal family in a far away country or city, would find him and take him away from the bad moments he was having with his parents or with his brother.

But he never thought that it would actually happen. And that he would be the son of the man who raised the boy he's been dreaming about and fantasizing about for the last semester.

\---

Back in his bed, Blaine feels so much better once he is in his bed. He tried to be strong during the shower, and even if he knows that he needs the help, that doesn't soften the embarrassment of having someone cleaning you with a sponge from head to toe.

Sure, now that it's done, he feels better, clean and back in his pajamas. He probably won't admit it to anyone if he can, but lying down on the bed is also a relief - maybe he tried too hard too fast.

As soon as the covers are back on top of him, the door opens, letting way for "his" three girls, the "Unholy trinity" of the Cheerios squad. Brittany immediately jumps on the bed next to him and lightly pets his head.

"Did you shake your brain too hard ?" she asks, sounding worried.

"No Brit," he says, reaching out to loop his arm around her waist. "I'll be good as new in a couple of days," he reassures her, sharing a look with the other girls.

Santana sits on the edge of the bed while Quinn sits in the chair his Dad occupied before leaving. "You gave us quite the scare here, Hobbit, we thought that you were taken by the Dark Lord," Santana says, but her smile is soft enough that he can tell she's teasing because she was worried out of her mind.

Quinn remains silent, but her eyes are too bright and too red for her normal casual attitude, and Blaine gives her a smile. Her eyes go down for a moment - and Blaine knows that she needs it to collect herself and her emotions - and she suddenly frowns.

"What is it, Quinn ?" he asks, trying to lean forward to see what she is watching, but Brittany's body prevents him from moving too much.

"Just this piece of paper," she answers, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from underneath one foot of the chair. "It's just weird to have a letter lost in here," she adds, smoothing the lines of the paper until it becomes easier to read. Her frown deepens as she reads the words scribbled on it and her eyes widen. She lets out a gasp and looks at Blaine with an horrified look.

"What ?" he asks, echoed by Santana who reaps the paper from Quinn's limp hand. Her eyes scan the paper and she is no better than Quinn, letting out a gasp and looking at Blaine with … what the fuck, is that pity in Santana "I don't give a fuck about anyone else but me and even if I did you wouldn't know about it" Lopez ?

"What ?!" he asks again, raising his hand to take the paper from her hand.

She exchanges a look with Quinn and says forcefully "He deserves to know", probably answering a negative in Quinn's eyes.

Santana hands him the sheet of paper and Blaine starts reading.

As he does, he feels like his nausea is making a glorious return. "Get me my phone, I need to speak to my dad".

\---

Burt feels sorry for the kid - well _his_ kid but let's not add a new level of confusion.

Finding out that your whole life has been, basically, a lie, is pretty heavy, and Burt doesn't understand why neither of his parents go to him to give him some physical support - or maybe that's not something you do when you live in that part of Ohio.

"Listen, kid," he starts, scooting closer to the armchair and sitting on the edge of the couch to be closer to the teenage boy, "this doesn't mean that we're going to uproot you or Blaine from your lives. You're both seventeen, you've spent your whole life thinking you belonged to your families, this … this wouldn't be fair to tell you to do a 180 now" he explains, trying to show his support. Kurt looks up at him, his lips parted as if he still hasn't processed all of it and the way his eyes shimmer with tears sends a wave of memories in Burt's face. "All we," he says, waving his hand between him and the Andersons, even if it was more with Vivian than with Geoffrey, "think, is that you kids should learn about us - I mean, you should know about me and your mom and Blaine should know more about his family," he continues, feeling himself sliding into a ramble that would make Blaine proud.

Weirdly enough, the mention of Blaine brings a blush to Kurt's face and Burt will ponder about it later. Now is not the time.

"Can I think about it ?" Kurt asks, looking back at his knees. His voice is small, and the fact that he's not facing them makes it even smaller.

"No mumbling, Kurt," Geoffrey says, and Burt looks at him incredulously. Can't he see that now is clearly not the time to give his son a lesson in proper speaking etiquette ?

Kurt looks up and there is fire in his blue eyes ; Burt feels proud of this boy for not letting his spirit die. "Yes Father," he says through his teeth, looking at his mother. "May I please be excused ?" he asks again, already standing up.

Vivian looks at him and sends a dirty look toward Geoffrey. "Of course, Kurt - I'll come up soon if you want to talk about it, okay ?" she adds, brushing his hand as he passes her by.

Kurt nods and remains silent. He looks at Burt and lets out a little sigh before walking toward him. "I'll let you know when I feel comfortable about meeting with you and your wife, if you don't mind Mr Hummel," he says, and God is the boy polite.

Burt nods, smiling up at him. "Sure thing, Kurt," he says, giving him an encouraging nod.

Kurt smiles back - his smile is small and tight, but it's still here - and nods back, before leaving the room.

There is a silent beat and then Vivian turns to her husband. "Did you really have to be so insensitive ?"

Geoffrey flushes but stands his ground.

(Truth be told, Burt has never wished to be somewhere else than in this moment)

"You coddle him too much, Viv'," he says, his tone clipped. "No wonder he turned to be such a fag".

Suddenly, Burt feels like he should say something. "Excuse me," he says, and the look the two Andersons give him clearly states that they forgot he was still here. "But can you not use that kind of language ? it's really offensive, and I won't stand idly by and let you talk like that about your son - about my son," he corrects himself, shaking his head.

Geoffrey looks offended by his rebuttal. "Well, Mr Hummel, if you don't mind having a queer for a son, that's your problem, but I for one am almost glad to find out that Kurt is not my flesh and blood because obviously, no Anderson could turn into …"

"How can you say that, Geof' !" Vivian interrupts him as she stands up. "He is our son, we raised him, we cleaned his cuts and bruises, we stood by him when he succeeded what he set his mind to ! No blood work will ever change that - sorry if that offends you, Burt" she adds, turning to him.

"None taken, Vivian," Burt says as he stands up too. "And for your information, Geoffrey," he continues, feeling somehow smug about what he's going to drop on that prick of a man, "you should have someone check that infamous Anderson blood, because my Blaine ? Your son ? He's gay as a picnic basket," he adds, feeling his tongue turned to ashes because of the hate and disdain this saying contains.

The horrified look on Geoffrey is worth the trouble of using that terrible expression though, and Burt is saved from his stammered reply by his phone ringing with Blaine's ringtone (Burt is getting tired of Katy Perry singing in his pocket every time his son calls him but it's not like he knows how to change it).

"Blaine, son, are you okay ?" he immediately says.

He can hear Blaine clearing his throat and swallowing heavily in the receiver. " _Um, Dad … you … you left a letter in my room and, um, it says that … that maybe I'm not your son ? What's going on Dad_ ?" Blaine sounds terrified, panicking and so young that Burt knows what he has to do.

"Breathe, kiddo" he says, using his most calming voice. "I'm on my way back, okay ? I'll explain everything".

" _Okay_ " Blaine replies, letting out a little sniffle that breaks Burt's heart a little more.

"I'll be there in five minutes tops, okay ?" Burt says again before hanging up, trying to reassure his baby boy.

As he turns to the Andersons who are still urgently whispering what is certainly no love song to each other, Burt misses Kurt going down the step he had been sitting on the whole time.

"I have to go" he says, raising his voice a little to be heard. "Blaine is awake now and he found out about the whole mess - I'll call you later," he adds, turning toward the door and not waiting for an answer.

Thing is, he turns to come face to face with Kurt who is looking at him with a clenched jaw. "I'll go with you," he says, looking like a man who is not going to take no for an answer. In Burt's ears, this is not a question - it's a statement.

"Are you sure this is wise ?" he asks, looking over his shoulders at the boy's parents.

"I think I'll be able to relate to what he's going through," Kurt replies, half a smile stretching his lips.

"Fine by me" Burt answers, already going for the door. "You are welcome to come too if you want," he adds, looking at Vivian and Geoffrey.

Geoffrey looks lost for a moment and Vivian takes the lead. "We'll follow your car," she says, straightening her shirt.

And her tone leaves no room for Geoffrey to contradict her the slightest.

\---

By the time they all enter the bedroom behind Burt, Blaine is spiraling into a full panic attack, wrapped in Brittany and Santana's arms, Quinn pacing the floor and Max is sitting up, trying to tell them to calm down without using these words.

"Dad !" Blaine cries out the moment he sees Burt, his arms pushing him off the bed while the girls scramble to get off his way.

Blaine is so focused on his father that he misses the entrance of the three other people. But Santana doesn't have that issue.

"What are you doing here, Warbler boy ?" she asks without preamble, her arms crossed on her chest as she narrows her eyes at Kurt.

"Girls, can I ask you to leave ?" Burt says gently, knowing how tight the bond between the three cheerleaders and his son is.

Santana looks like she's going to object, but Brittany quickly takes her hand. "Sure, Mr Burt," she says softly before turning to Quinn, already pulling Santana behind her. "Come, Quinnie, I really want to see if the gummy bears in the vending machines are different from the ones at school," she says, looking deadly serious about the matter.

Blaine watches them exit the room, the three giving him a sign of support before closing the door behind them, leaving him with his dad and the three strangers.

Though the boy his age that Santana adressed as "Warbler boy" is probably the most beautiful boy Blaine has ever seen.

And the woman who looks at him with tears in her eyes looks terribly familiar in a "gives you the chills" kind of way.

Burt comes to sit on the bed, close enough to place his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "There is no point in trying to hide the truth from you now," he says, his fingers flexing around the curve of Blaine's shoulder head. "Allow me to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Anderson and to their son, Kurt," Burt says, using his free hand to invite the Andersons closer to Blaine's bed. "They're ... they are ...," Burt is at lost for words but Vivian steps in.

As she comes closer, Blaine can see that a lot of his facial features are photocopies of her own face, and he tries to repress a whimper.

"Hello Blaine" she says softly, tears threatening to spill as she gives him a small smile. "I'm your ... biological mother, I guess ?" she adds, her tone a perfect translation of what they're all feeling in this moment : unsure, but trying to make the best of the shitty situation they're in.

"Hello," Blaine answers, his voice subdued. "Dad" he says, turning all of attention to Burt, "it's so confusing - is that letter true ? Are they ... are we ... are we not a family anymore ?" he asks, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Hey, buddy," Burt says as he tightens his hold of Blaine's small frame (well not so small, thanks to his training, but still - Blaine will always be on the smaller side, and now that he knows Vivian Anderson, he can see how the genetics played against Blaine being a basketball player), "we'll always be a family. But you're right, this is confusing and complicated and a damn mess, if you'd pardon my language," he adds, turning an apologetic smile toward Vivian who waves him off.

"We need to sort this out" Geoffrey says, and those are the first words he has pronunced since entering the room."I am not going to let the board of directors of this Hospital escaping their responsabilities over this incident," he continues, his voice growing as he speaks. Kurt side-looks him and looks back at his shoes with a slight shake of his head.

(Burt can't help but wonder what is going on through the boy's head)

Vivian shares a look with her husband - it's not often that she hears him talking with that wave of uncertainty in his voice (she doubts Burt Hummel can hear it, but she's been practicing her Geoffreyan for the past 30 years). Looking at him, she can see how he's suppressing the need to fidget and how uncomfortable he is in this situation completely out of his control.

Anyway, he's right - they do need to sort this out with the Hospital officials.

"I think you're right," she finally says, turning to Burt to see what he thinks. She's a little struck by how affectionate he is with his son - his son that she birthed, oh Lord in Heaven - and how stark the contrast is between the two father figures.

Burt takes his arm away from Blaine's shoulder, putting his two hands on Blaine's face. "Are you going to be okay ? If I leave you for a moment ?" he asks, looking in Blaine's eyes to make sure that his son will not try to act like a brave little soldier who's going to collapse under the pressure because he took too much on himself.

"I'll be fine Dad," Blaine says, putting one hand on top of Burt's, "just ... make it quick, okay ?" he asks and Burt pulls him against his chest.

"Of course, kiddo," he whispers, pressing a kiss into his hair (avoiding the part that is covered in the white bandages).

"I can stay with Blaine," Kurt offers, and four pair of eyes stare at him for those are the first words coming out of his mouth.

His parents look torn about leaving him alone with Blaine, and Burt looks like he doesn't feel like either of them should stay alone.

As for Blaine ...

There are a whole bunch of feelings in his brown caramel eyes, but Kurt can name only a few of them : shock, fear, curiosity and maybe just a hint of interest.

In him ?

Kurt knows better than to take his dreams for the reality. But he doesn't repress the small smile on his face as he looks at the other boy.

Blaine gives him a crooked smile in return and looks at Burt. "We'll be fine Dad" he says, patting his father's hand still on his shoulder. "It's not like I'm critically injured" he adds and Burt huffs with a smile.

"Alright, boys," he says, standing up from the bed, "we won't be long".

Vivian gives Kurt a kiss as she follows the two men and a last look at Blaine. "See you in a moment, boys," she tells them, and tears are filling her eyes once more.

As the door closes, Kurt sighs before walking toward the chair still by Blaine's bed. "She's not usually that emotional," he starts saying, brushing imaginary specks of dust off his pants.

"Can't say that I blame her," Blaine replies, his hands clasped on his lap over the covers.

Kurt looks at them before letting his eyes fly to the bandage around Blaine's head. "I heard about that - are you okay ?" he asks softly and Blaine visibly startles at his question.

"I am ... I will be fine, thank you for asking," he replies, cocking his head to the side as he studies Kurt. "Though this whole situation gives me a fucking headache," he adds, passing one hand over his cheek.

"I get headaches from time to time - Do you want me to close the lights ?" Kurt offers, a blush rising on his cheeks when he realizes that he basically offered to the injured boy to stay with him in the dark.

_Hold your horses, Anderson !_

Blaine shakes his head, his crooked smile back on his face. "No, thank you, Kurt," he says, and his voice is really, really smooth.

Kurt could probably listen to him read the phonebook in this tone of voice.

"I saw you during your Cheerleading competion," he blurts out, looking at anything but the boy sitting in the bed - wow, the floor of this hospital room really has an interesting pattern of white dots on a beige background - so he only hears Blaine's surprised gasp. When he looks up, though, Blaine looks calm and composed.

"Did you, really ? What did you think of it ?" he asks, scooting a little bit against the pillow to be closer to the edge.

Kurt gets more animated, scooting closer to the edge of the chair too. "It was fantastic - that song, good Lord ! Your master of the French language is impressive, I have to admit, particularly for a public school," he says, and is it Blurting day or what ? Kurt blushes, raising his hands in apology. "That was so rude, I'm really s-sorry !" he stutters but Blaine waves one hand as of to erase what just happened.

"No offence taken, Kurt," he says. "Especially since you're right - I taught myself how to really speak French when I was 13 because I wanted to understand Edith Piaf's songs without needing a dictionnary every two words," he explains, not missing the sparkles in Kurt's eyes.

"Wasn't Marion Cotillard absolutely fantastic in that biopic ?" he exclaims.

"Marion Cotillard is fantastic in absolutely everything !" Blaine answers with as much enthusiasm. They look at each other with a big, wide smile before they both speak together.

"Best 2010 Vogue cover !" they say together before they both start laughing - well, to be completely honest, it's more a fit of giggles than anything else.

Time seems to fly from that point on until the return of their parents, the two boys talking about their passions, their hobbies, their schools and the difficulties they each had to face in their environment.

At some point, Kurt goes out to get something to drink for the two of them, and Blaine is left alone with his thoughts.

How would he have become if he had been raised with both of his parents and in the shadow of an older and obviously loud brother ? True, his relationship with Finn is taking the brotherly road, but it will never be the same as growing up in the other boy's steps. Would he still be as passionate as he is about everything ? Would he have the same drive to win and perform ?

Blaine Anderson.

That's his "real" name.

But that's not who he is.

-

While he is at the vending machine, Kurt lets his thoughts twirl in his brain.

How hard must it have been for Blaine to suffer through the loss of his mother ? To see that he had to be the one helping his dad, while he was so young ? Kurt tries, but he can't picture himself leaving alone with Geoffrey without picturing the two of them killing each other.

Call him vain or materialistic, but Kurt also has a lot of trouble picturing him growing up in a house where there was a budget for everything.

It's not like the Andersons are Richie Rich-rich, but still - holidays and shopping sprees have never needed to be budgeted.

How would he be if he had grown up with only his father ? More importantly, how different would he be if he had grown up with Burt Hummel ?

Kurt Hummel.

That's his real name.

There is a certain ring to the name, even if it really made him sound like an extra character in the Sound of Music.

\---

When Burt and Geoffrey return to the room, they can see their sons chatting about the merits of football versus tennis, two cans of Sprite and Diet Coke on the side-table. The two men exchange an amused look and they realize it's the first time since they met that they really feel like there in this together.

There is almost a feeling of companionship between them, and that's a huge relief.

The two teenage boys are so engrossed in their conversation that they haven't noticed their fathers entering the room, and Burt turns to Geoffrey.

"What do you say we let them talk some more and we go grab a cup of coffee ?" he asks, pointing his thumb in the general direction of the cafeteria.

"Don't mind if I do," Geoffrey sighs as he unknots his tie from his neck.

\---

Vivian is sitting on the bench outside for a moment, letting the two men go back to their sons.

She needs some time alone. Alone with her thoughts, alone with her pain.

More than anything, she wishes that Elizabeth Hummel was still around. Not just because she wouldn't feel so alone in her motherly sorrow, but also because that would mean that her son, the boy she gave birth to, hadn't suffer the pain of grief and that Kurt wouldn't have to go through the grieving process for a woman he never met.

From what Burt told them, Kurt is the spitting image of his late wife. And from what she saw, Blaine is a male, handsome version of herself.

For so many years, Vivian had thought of the similarities between the three men under her roof, how identical Kurt and Cooper's ...

Oh my God, Cooper.

She has to tell him, she has to tell him to come home as soon as he can.

With trembling hands, she pulls her phone out of her purse and presses the number 2. It rings a couple of times before the cheerful voice of her elder son echoes in the receiver.

"Hello, Mother !" he says, with a strange accent, but Vivian is used to Cooper's antics and role preparation process.

"Cooper, you need to come home," she says without any preamble.

She can hear him gulping before he replies with his normal, concerned voice. "What's wrong Mom ?"

And that's when she loses it and lets the tears roll down her cheeks.

\---

_One week later_

Blaine is spending the week-end with the Andersons - the whole family is waiting for him, including the infamous older brother - and just looking at the house as he sits behind the wheel in the alley, he's glad for Kurt's presence.

Not just because everything about the other boy fascinates him (and definitely not because the men making him cum in his dreams have recently developped long limbs and light colored eyes, nope, definitely not).

But because it feels like Kurt might be the only person in this house who will understand how Blaine feels.

Namely, apprehension and fear.

Apprehension, because Blaine's natural desire to please people and not to disappoint turns him into an emotional mess : what if they're relieved they got Kurt instead of him ? What if they only think that they are better without him ? Even if he doesn't want to leave his dad, he doesn't want to feel like he's imposing his presence on his biological family.

Fear, because he knows the type of man Geoffrey Anderson is : he's made of the same cloth than so many boys at McKinley, the ones who are driven by their fear and their ignorance into bullying people like him and Kurt.

Apprehension and fear combined in one ball of negativity, because Kurt hasn't been able to hide the fact that Cooper is not looking forward to meet him.

And Blaine feels guilty, for some reasons, for disrupting the familial balance - he's fully aware that he didn't chose or provoke the situation, but the gut feelings he has that he's invited but not welcome are here nonetheless.

But there is no more time to hesitate or turn his way around : Kurt is at the door, waving at him with a bright smile and God, please let Blaine be the one that brings that smile to Kurt's face for a little while longer.

Now where did that come from ?

\---

It's not that Cooper has taken the option of hating the boy without even meeting him.

It's just that for all the DNA tests might say, Kurt is and will always be his baby brother, the one he teased through all of their childhood, the one who provided a shorter yet comforting shoulder when he got his heart broken for the first time, the one who trusted him when he decided to express his sexual orientation, the one Cooper took in his arms when their father decided to be a prick.

Not the Hobbit walking up the little aisle leading to the front door that he's watching from his bedroom as he sulks.

Watching his brother walking toward him and tentatively open his arms to welcome the smaller boy, though, now _that's_ interesting.

\---

Geoffrey doesn't know what to do.

What do you say to a boy that just entered your life by saying that he's your son ?

Oh, Blaine is very charming, and agreeable, and he seems to like subjects that should help Geoffrey bonding with him - manly subjects, like cars and football - but there is something in him, something that Geoffrey can only describe as a "softness" that stands like a wall between the boy and the idea of him being an Anderson man.

Kurt is much fiercer, more driven to do what it takes to make his dream come true.

Maybe his "fake" son is more like him than his "real" one ...

\---

Vivian is torn.

On one hand, she wants to make Blaine feel welcomed, to make him a part of their family even if she knows that the road to reach that point is a long and tortuous one.

On the other hand, the last thing she wants to do is make Kurt feel like he's pushed aside in favor of someone else - there has been already too much of it when he grew up in Cooper's footsteps.

Oh, Vivian is aware that it's a fine line she's walking on, trying to balance the two concepts, but that is not going to stop her from trying.

That's what make her so strong. at least that's what she keeps on repeating to herself.

Because the truth ? Is too awful to verbalize.

(She feels like the worst mother to ever roam this planet)

See, the truth is that even if she can see the obvious ressemblance between Blaine and her or other members of the Anderson family, he feels like a stranger.

A stranger who has her eyes and Uncle Marty's nose, who has the same birthmark at the base of his neck (she caught it when Blaine knelt and bowed his head to take his shoes off as he entered the house), who wrinkles his nose at the first sip of something cold like her little cousin Oana, but a stranger nonetheless.

\---

_Two weeks later_

It's Kurt's turn to stay with the Hummels for the week-end, and while he's nervous, as one does when one meets his only living relative after 17 years, he's mostly excited to get to spend more time with Blaine.

Not just because the other boy is a delight to be with and extremely pleasant to look at.

But because for some reason, it feels like they've known each other forever.

It's not that they're identical - it's more that their differences compliment each other.

Like they ... fit together, somehow.

And it's not just his romantic side speaking.

At some point, Blaine leaves to get Burt his pills (apparently, he had a severe heart attack not so long ago, and Blaine is protective as a mother hawk) and the two of them stay alone in the living room.

"Um, Mr Hummel ?" Kurt starts, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Burt, please," the older man says gently, and Kurt is never going to get used to so much affection from a father figure (a brief pang of jealousy for Blaine's childhood that should have been is hits him but then he remembers what he wanted to ask and it vanishes).

"Burt, okay," he chuckles before clearing his throat. "Can you ... would you talk to me ? About ... About her ?" he asks, his eyes darting from Burt's face to the photo album resting on the coffee table.

"About your mom ?" Burt provides, and he winces the same way Kurt does when he's thinking 'I know this was a rude way of saying it but there really isn't another way of saying it' - it's actually uncanny - and Kurt nods, his mouth twisted in a little grimace.

"Elizabeth was ... she was my first real love," Burt says, his eyes getting a daydreaming quality. He takes the album from the table and flips it open at a page where Kurt can see what must have been their wedding picture.

The woman looking at him, with chestnut / auburn hair, has a beautiful face and eyes that shine even through the pictures - Kurt can only imagine how it must have been to look in them "for real".

"She was the strongest woman I've ever known - no, scratch that, she was the strongest person I've ever met," Burt continues, his fingers caressing the shape of her face on the glossy paper.

He keeps on telling Kurt the little things about Elizabeth, the details that make her more present in this moment, like how she always added cinnamon to every meal when one of them was sick, how she had always felt like her career was being a mother for Blaine but that it didn't make her less of a feminist, that she always used a cover even in the peak of the summer.

Kurt looks between the different pictures and Burt's face, stunned by the love in his eyes as the man speaks about his late wife like she died only a couple of days ago, about his son who, had he been raised by Geoffrey Anderson like Kurt did, would certainly be more focused on making others' expectations of him come true than his own dreams but has grown up to be focused on making himself happy but never by stepping on others.

Looking at Burt as he speaks about his family, Kurt can see the values engrained inside of Blaine and he understands that those are values he wants for himself, for the family he'll have some day.

The leap to imagine the family being his and Blaine's is not that far-fetched.

\---

When he comes home, his head filled with images of a mother he never knew and a family that is not yet to be, Kurt can hear his father calling for him.

Sighing, he drops his bag near the entrance and joins his father in his study.

"You asked for me, Father ?" he asks as he enters the room.

Geoffrey looks up from his book and takes off his glasses - when did his father start wearing glasses ?! -, gesturing to the chair across his desk. "Yes, yes - can you please sit ? I feel like there is something I need to discuss with you" Geoffrey says, and Kurt has never seen him looking so ... vulnerable.

"Is everything alright ?" he asks, knowing that even though his father kept his cool during the whole event, it must have affected him. The last thing he needs is to see for himself what it's like to have your father suffering a heart attack.

"I feel like I owe you an apology," his father says in one breath and Kurt can feel his jaw dropping.

What in the Seven rings of Hell ?

Kurt choses to remain silent - better wait for the whole thing to unfurl.

"See, all I've been doing with you, telling you to do better, to be better - it was always because I wanted the best for you," Geoffrey says, his voice calm, as if he has been rehearsing this for a while, "but meeting Blaine, and seeing his relationship with Burt, it made me realize that I must have come across as a privileged asshole," and Kurt lets out a gasp at that because, sure he has heard his father uttering slur words and insults toward the kind of people Goeffrey despises, but never a swear word, "and I feel like even though I only had your interests at heart, I've never been as supportive of you and your dreams as I could have been, and I'm sorry," he repeats, his blue eyes capturing Kurt's, and there is no way to deny his sincerity.

They spend the evening in the study, Vivian delivering a couple of sandwiches for them without a word but with a smile. Geoffrey tells Kurt about his own teenage self's dreams and hopes, about how his own father was even more of a self-righteous, unmovable man than he is - they both chuckle at that, so Kurt guesses that his father is truly on the path of learning from his mistake.

In exchange for these confessions, Kurt tells him about the different times during his childhood when he felt like he had to hide, himself or his thoughts, from Geoffrey and Geoffrey lets out a dry sobbing sound that hurts both of them.

As he goes to sleep, much later, Kurt thinks of Blaine and of their plans for meeting outside of their families in the next couple of days, maybe with a couple of their closest friends (he can already picture Trent fanboying over his idol).

It doesn't matter really if they were exchanged at birth, in the end.

They found each other, out of all of this mess, and if the breathy quality in Blaine's voice when they made their plans is any indication of the other boy's feelings for him, Kurt may have found what he had been looking for forever.

His family situation is beyond complicated, that's for sure ; but if they keep their minds and hearts in the right places, Blaine and him will make a family of their own.

What's really in a last name ?


	12. the Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have come to and end

It’s been months since Blaine and Kurt have been introduced to their respective “real” family, and it still feels awkward when they stay with their parents.

Burt still feels like it’s a betrayal to treat Kurt like his son, as if Blaine had only been filling Kurt’s shoes for the past 17 years as an understudy. He also feels like he’s cheating on Carole because he wants to spend more time with Kurt because he reminds him so much of Elizabeth.

(Headache medication is a fixture in the Hummel home nowadays)

Geoffrey still feels like even if blood is important, the connection that he has with Kurt, whether they like it or not, is stronger than the bloodline.

And yet, even if Blaine is gay (what is it with this generation that feels like straight is not a valid option ?), the fact hat he is manlier than Kurt can’t help but appeal to him.

(His late nights inner dialogues are more and more frequent)

Vivian still feels like the emotional bond that she has with Kurt is stronger than any relationship she could build with Blaine - it’s not that the boy is absolutely precious and a pleasure to be and discuss with, quite the opposite, but it feels like she’s talking with her son’s friend more than with her son, period.

Cooper isn’t conflicted about any of it : the short boy may have the same birth mark between his shoulder blades than him, that doesn’t erase the slates and turn Kurt into a stranger.

But what about the two boys directly involved in this ?

Truth be told, they mostly enjoy the fact that it brought them the other one.

The more week-ends they spend together, the more they find out about how much they have in common, past the mess and the crappy situation some Hospital employee threw them in.

They both fail to notice that one keeps looking at the other whenever they are in the same room, or blushes when a compliment is freely given.

They also remain blissfully unaware of their stardom in each other’s dreams.

The heavily censored, adults only ones.

But one morning, Kurt has enough of it.

He’s a man, an Anderson man by education, a Hummel man by blood, and if there is one thing he has learned from all the moments spent with Burt, it’s that Hummel men get what they want - add that to the Anderson winning, competitive trait, and his decision to go for it and just tell Blaine about his feelings is a no brainer.

—-

Blaine is taking advantage of an umpteenth fight between Mr Shue and Coach Sue (funny how it rhymes, isn’t it ?) to take a break in the auditorium, playing on the piano, reminiscing about the song that won them Nationals last year and how it can apply to his and Kurt’s situation.

Softly playing the notes and slowing down to almost a ballad, Blaine sings softly, his voice still echoing in the empty auditorium.

_Quand je doute, quand je tremble (When I doubt, when I shake)_   
_Et quand la route est trop longue (And when the road is just too long)_   
_Quand parfois je ne suis pas (When sometimes I am not)_   
_Ce que tu attends de moi (What you expect of me)_   
_Que veux-tu qu’on y fasse ? (What do you want us to do about it ?)_   
_Qu’aurais-tu fait à ma place ? (What would you have done in my place ?)_

“Hello ?”

Blaine winces at the terrible cacophony coming out of the piano as he presses too many keys at the same time, startled by the voice calling from the shadows.

Coming out from behind the different instruments cluttered backstage, Kurt grasps his bag’s strap - maybe a little too tightly, but Blaine can’t really say, his fingers on the ivory keys are turning white as well - and gives him a big smile. “Hey !”

“Kurt, hey !” Blaine answers, mentally slapping himself for his new level of lameness. “I didn’t know you were coming !” he adds, occupying his hands with his notebook and pencils that are resting on top of the piano - before losing himself in the haunting French melody, he was trying to find the perfect song for the Glee Club Regional competition, after all.

Looking up, he can see different emotions going through Kurt’s unusual and mesmerizing eyes : fondness - probably over his stammering state -, determination and some emotion Blaine has never seen in anyone’s eyes before.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Kurt finally says, looking at Blaine with such confidence and, what is that, flirtiness ?, that Blaine feels a blush creeping on his neck and cheekbones.

He looks down - and in the process, feels like he’s been caught in a Jane Austen novel but he doesn’t dwell on it - and smiles, because seeing Kurt is always a nice surprise - the best surprise of all surprises, actually.

“I …,” Kurt starts speaking again and Blaine looks up, confused at the light pink coloring Kurt’s cheek, “I wanted to ask if …,” he pauses, and Blaine can see him squaring his shoulders, his fingers even tighter around his shoulder strap, taking a deep breath and letting it out, “if you’d come on a date with me ?” Kurt finally asks, his whole demeanor once again exuding confidence. As his voice turns interrogative, Kurt starts rocking his body from left to right, and the whole thing is just …

_Adorable._

_Precious._

_Unique._

The kind of thing Blaine wants to have in his life for as long as possible.

And then he’s struck with a thought : maybe the reason why Kurt is so confident and feels like it’s okay to ask little Blaine Hummel on a date is because he has been on a large number of dates before while Blaine has never been on one.

“I’ve never been on a date before” he can hear himself saying, and seriously why do his filters fly through the window every time he’s with Kurt ?!

Kurt’s smile is blinding and Blaine can see him letting out a breath - of relief maybe ?

“Then,” he says, leaning over the piano, “this would be the perfect time, don’t you think ?”

God, Blaine feels like he’s living a dream.

So, okay, maybe the circumstances leading to him meeting Kurt are not ideal by any means, but he really, really thinks that in the end, it’s all worth it.

“Sit down,” he says, scooching on the bench, “I’d like to have your opinion on this song I’ve been considering for Regionals”.

Kurt looks at him and smirks. “I’m still competition even if we’re dating, Hummel,” he says haughtily, his voice cracking into the most adorable giggle.

“Oh I know,” Blaine replies, letting his fingers run on the keys as he tries to find the perfect arrangement, “but I still think you’re one of the most interesting and smart kids in all of this state so …,” he lets his voice dragging on, pressing the right keys.

—-

Kurt has several doubts about what he’s doing - missing his last class to go to McKinley, for starters ; looking for Blaine in that enormous school (smaller than Dalton, sure, but Dalton is … familiar, it’s home, Kurt knows the buildings like the back of his hand and he doesn’t feel like he’s going to get attacked at every corner of this shithole) ; practically falling on Quinn who leads him to the auditorium’s backstage with a gentle smile ; and finally staying in the shadows, listening to Blaine play with the piano.

God the boy is talented - and Kurt is not just thinking of what he could be doing with those talented, pianist fingers.

No wonder he’s falling so fast.

Oh.

He is falling.

The speed of the process is of little consequences, especially if Blaine is on the same page.

_Que veux-tu qu’on y fasse ? (What do you want us to do about it ?)_   
_Qu’aurais-tu fait à ma place ? (What would you have done in my place ?)_

Kurt knows that he has to step outside of the shadows if he doesn’t want to officially be classified as a creeper, but he doesn’t want to cause Blaine a heart attack so he decides to let him know that he’s here.

“Hello ?”

The discordant noise answering him is enough to let him know that Blaine is shocked to hear his voice.

Coming out from behind the different instruments cluttered backstage, Kurt grasps his bag’s strap - he needs all the confidence he can get to get through what he has to say, and right now, Cooper’s old messenger bag is all he has.

“Kurt, hey ! I didn’t know you were coming !” Blaine says, and Kurt can see him wincing for a millisecond, before starting to fiddle with the different music sheets and pencils resting on the piano.

The boy is so cute when he’s flustered - which he obviously is, but Kurt isn’t sure if it’s because Kurt surprized him or because he’s shy around Kurt, period. That only reinforces Kurt’s need to have Blaine by his side all the time, if only to test his theories.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Kurt finally says, looking at Blaine straight in the eyes, trying to send waves of confidence and maybe, just maybe, flirt a little with his eyes downcast, looking through his eyelashes.

The result is beyond his craziest dreams, since Blaine starts blushing and looks down - if it were anybody else, Kurt would think that Blaine is acting coy, but he knows that Blaine isn’t capable of playing with him like that : he’s just too sweet and obviously (and that’s quite a relief), Kurt has some level of effect on him.

“I …,” Kurt starts but stops when he feels his cheeks heating up. He swallows before starting again. “I wanted to ask if …,” he stops again, gathering all of his strength, trying to get some mental support from Cooper by grabbing his bag strap with both his hands before straightening up and steeling his voice, “if you’d come on a date with me ?” he finally manages to ask, feeling so giddy at the idea that he powered through and said what he wanted to say, asked what he really wanted to ask - for a long time now - that his body falls into a old habit of his, swaying from left to right like when he was a little boy succeeding at his presentations in class.

He knows it may look childish, but he doesn’t give a damn.

Especially with Blaine’s face looking up at him like he had been in the darkness for a long time and has finally seen the light.

But no no no, why is he frowning ?

“I’ve never been on a date before,” Blaine says, and immediately looks like the words escaped him.

Kurt has never heard a more beautiful sentence and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Because even if they are in Ohio, he was sure, dead certain that Blaine had had many opportunities to date or have fun - okay, so sue him if he followed the old “cheerleaders like to have fun” cliché ?!

But not Blaine.

Blaine is anything but a cliché.

He’s far from perfect, but all his imperfections make him even more perfect in Kurt’s eyes.

And if he isn’t mistaken, Blaine just agreed to go on that date.

He can feel his mouth stretching in a toothy smile - the kind he hasn’t shown in public in years. “Then,” he replies, letting his upper body drop over the piano, “this would be the perfect time, don’t you think ?” he asks, borrowing some of Cooper’s flirty tricks for good measure.

Perhaps the two of them could have met under more favorable odds. But in the end, even if they have a lot to overcome still, if it brings them together, Kurt can’t bring himself to really mind it all.

“Sit down,” Blaine says, scooching on the bench and patting the seat, “I’d like to have your opinion on this song I’ve been considering for Regionals”.

Kurt looks at him and smiles jokingly. “I’m still competition even if we’re dating, Hummel,” he says, his voice copying the worst of his father’s snooty moment, but his smile hopefully belying it.

“Oh I know,” Blaine replies, letting his fingers run on the keys and really, it’s not really “gentleman-like” to be so fascinated with hands, “but I still think you’re one of the most interesting and smart kids in all of this state so …,” Blaine adds, looking at Kurt with a new layer of sparkles in his impossibly hazel eyes, before returning his attention to the keyboard.

The notes he plays don’t ring a bell in Kurt’s mind, but it’s beautiful, and haunting, and God, he can picture himself dancing with Blaine on that melody.

Suddenly, it changes, and kurt knows that he knows that song, except he really can’t place it - it’s infuriating.

Then Blaine starts singing and Kurt’s heart soars to the sky.

_You think I’m pretty_

_Without any make up on …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to what was the beginning : Angie’s gifset (http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/post/53348098587/gleeddicted-klaine-au-cheerio-blaine) really was the inspiration for this whole story
> 
> Yep, I’ve really come full circle on that one
> 
> Once this is posted, you can invade my ask box (hazelandglasz on tumblr) with prompts if you think of little scenes you are curious about, things I mentionned but never delved into to focus about our boys etc. :)
> 
> My biggest thank you’s to all of you for supporting me along the road :’)
> 
> and Angie, once again, thank you for that superb prompt and for the gifset that unleashed the plot bunny that became “A ma place”
> 
> Without further ado, here it is, the epilogue of “A ma place”


End file.
